


Unexpected Circumstances

by ApollosLyre



Series: A New Life [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Up, Aged Up, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Otabek Altin, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Bonding, Brief mention of past rape, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre
Summary: Second part to A New Life.Yuri and Otabek’s relationship was built on a foundation of trust, something Yuri did not give away easily. His silent struggles begin to eat away at him, he will have to tell Otabek someday.Everything gets put on hold, however, things keep getting in the way: and probably the biggest problem Yuri will have to deal with arises.





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, you would probably lighten up more if you let Otabek share your heats.” Christophe said, mindlessly pushing his food around his plate with a fork, he had small smirk on his lips, knowing what he had said would set the little tiger off. 

Yuri had come out of his heat four hours ago, he was always grumpy and even more rude then usual after his heats. Otabek knew how to deal with him though, so it did not bother him as much. However, Christophe seemed to have a death wish. Yuri’s face turned red with anger, he looked ready to bite. The youngest pack member was tired, stressed, and feeling awful after his week of intense pain. He only let Yuuri in to see him during these times, usually within the last two days Otabek would be able to look after him as well, since Yuri was more Yuri then omega. 

“How about you mind your own damn business!” Yuri yelled, slamming his fists on the table as he stood in anger. His chair pushed back so far it almost toppled over. 

“I’m just saying, maybe a little bit of Otabek dick would cheer you up.” Chris teasingly laughed. This alpha really did have a death wish, and Yuri was about to grant it to him. 

“You fucking alpha’s think your genitalia will solve everything! News flash, not even your beta is satisfied by your tiny dick!” Yuri screamed angrily. 

“Yura, it’s alright. Christophe was just-“ Otabek tried to defuse the situation, it had gone a little too far now, and yes he did blame Chris: but he knew Phichit would have something to say if Otabek blamed him. So he tried to settle his omega down instead. Which was definitely the wrong idea. A Yuri out of heat was worse then a pissed off Phichit any day. 

As Otabek moved his hand to Yuri’s shoulder, the young Russian moved out of the way and glared daggers. “Don’t fucking touch me!” He said moving back. The small tiger was always sensitive after heats, everything seemed to work him up, and he hated the touch of anyone who was not Yuuri. The older omega had magic powers, that’s what everyone else believed anyway. 

As if on cue the front door opened, and then closed again. Two voices could be heard by the door: one belong to an omega, and the other his alpha. The two would be able to sense the tension between all three in the kitchen, even without hearing the argument that had arose. The problem with being pack bonded, everyone knew each other’s issues. They could tell if someone felt threatened, or upset. Survival instinct that had never gone away with evolution. Instead of quietening down when the head of their pack came through the front door, it seemed to get worse. Otabek knew Yuuri would stick up for Yura, they were protective of each other, both being omegas. But Victor was close with both the alpha and omega, it could go either way. 

“Jeez Yuri, what’s gotten into you. I was messing around.” Christophe giggles lightly, he liked to wind the omega up, because it was easy. He was still a lovely person, and would protect his pack no matter what. Him and Yura usually got along fairly well, unless one of them felt to be in an annoying mood. That usually led to them taking it out on each other. Otabek wished that the alpha would just shut his mouth now, he could see Yuri shaking with rage. 

“My heats are none of your business, okay! If you wanted to have a say in an omegas heat, you would have married one!” Yuri spat, his words could get harsh when he was defensive. 

There was the sound of a cry, high pitched, a baby’s cry. The three in the kitchen looked to the door, where Yuuri and Victor stood with their ten month old baby, Misha. Yuuri was rocking the child just a little, to try and settle him after being awoken from Yuri’s outburst. Victor looked annoyed, they had gone out originally to try and get Misha down for a sleep, the babe not having much of that lately. He had told his pack to be quiet when they got home. Now him and Yuuri would probably have another sleepless night. 

The guilt flashed across Yuri’s face, realising he had woken up Misha. He was about to cry, hormones levels were high, his mood swings had always had complete control over him after heats. Before anyone could see a tear slip down his face, Yura moved and walked out of the kitchen. Yuuri was about to say something as he followed the Omega, with his eyes. There was a now annoyed alpha, a moody alpha, an angry beta, and a concerned omega all stood in one room. The negativity seemed to be coming across the pack bond, since Misha’s cries only worsened. 

“What happened?” Victor was almost growling, Yuuri put a hand on his Alphas arm to try and calm him a little. It worked, at least somewhat that Victor wasn’t going to bite off anyone’s head. 

“Yura being moody again.” Christophe shrugged. 

“You set him off.” Otabek snapped back, defending his omega. 

“I was joking.” The alpha claimed. 

“About a sensitive subject.” The beta shot back. 

“Take Misha, I’m going to see Yura.” Yuuri said turning to Victor. The alpha accepted the child, as his omega ran off to find the blond. 

He caught Yuri in his room, the omega was lying on his bed facing away from the door, staring at a grey coloured wall. Yuuri remembered those two painting this room together, while Otabek and Victor built baby furniture in their nursery. Yuri had been in such a good mood that day, he even jokingly painted his cheeks with stripes, and then did the same to a protesting Yuuri. Yuuri had a picture on his phone of the two of them covered in paint, with their ‘war’ stripes on. 

He didn’t bother to knock, the Japanese man going straight in and sitting on the edge of Yuri’s bed. He waited for a moment, not speaking and just sitting in silence. Yuri knew he would come and see if he was okay, Yuuri was predictable like that. Still the blond appreciated it: without Yuuri he didn’t know what he would do. The other omega had shown him how to be strong, and taught him that no matter what, he can pick himself back up again. Even if it took years to accomplish. However, the thought that what he was trying to overcome would take three life times. Only Yuuri knew the truth, it was something Yuri had told him during one of the dark haired omegas bad days. 

“I’m sorry I woke Misha.” Yuri whispered, he’d managed to stop crying, but his hands were still protectively wrapped around his middle section. 

“It’s okay, I’ll take him for another walk.” Yuuri reassured softly. 

There was silence for a moment, and then, “can you come and lay with me?” Yuri whispered. He hated needing someone to hold onto when he felt this bad, but asking Yuuri did not feel like an uncomfortable thing anymore. It was natural for two omegas to stick together, and to protect the other. A reason why Yuri had been so protective over his pack member during his pregnancy. There was no reply, just the weight on the bed shifting and Yuuri settles behind the other. The older persons arms went around Yuri, they were front to back. 

“You want to talk about it?” Yuuri asked. 

“No.” Was the reply he got. 

It was around eleven at night when Otabek retreated into his bedroom, assuming Yuri had time to settle, and that the older omega would have been and gone. However, when he opened the door there was not just one, but two omegas in his bed. They were facing each other, Yuuri had his arm around Yura’s middle as if protecting him.

When Victor walked up the stairs a few moments later with his son in hand, Otabek signalled him over. The tall Russian walked quickly to the other side of the landing, and peered inside the bedroom. His eyes lit up at the sight of two cuddling omegas. They thought it was quite possibly one of the cutest thing he had ever seen. Apart from his son of course. He struggled getting his phone out of his pocket, but then quickly snapped a picture. Otabek watched with a slightly confused expression, because to him they were just sleeping. And a bit of an inconvenience since he was tired, but could not go to bed now. 

Victor quickly put his son in his cot, that sat at the end of his bed. Then came back, preparing to lift Yuuri and take him into their shared bedroom. It wouldn’t be the first time he had to carry a sleeping Yuuri to bed, and most definitely would not be the last. At this point in their lives, Yuuri just tended to stop where he dropped. He would sleep anywhere he could. He walked forward and gently placed a hand onto Yuuri’s shoulder, however, before he could move him someone was grabbing his wrist. 

Yura had woken up just enough to tell the alpha off. He squeezed the pale wrist of his Russian pack member and hissed, he did not want Yuuri to leave. “Go away.” Yuri said through his teeth. With the slight commotion, and Yuuri being a light sleeper, he stirred awake, turning over slightly to see Victors shocked expression. 

Yuuri muttered something in Japanese, that Nobody else in the room picked up on: he then turned over again and curled up to sleep. Clearly he didn’t want to move either. “Yuuri, Otabek needs to go to bed.” Victor whispered, trying to convince his mate to leave the room, it wasn’t working. Yuuri muttered in Japanese again, still unrecognisable to Victor. “What?” He asked. 

“He said he’s not leaving me.” Yuri supplied in an annoyed tone. “Beka can sleep on the sofa.” He hissed again, clearly still needing some calm down time. He was stressed out, and tired, plus Otabek had not defended him against Christophe, so he was also resenting the beta just a little bit. 

Victor put his hands up in defeat, then started to back out the room, under Yuri’s watchful eyes. “When he wakes tell him I’m in our room.” Victor said, Yura still had a growl ready on his lips. They both knew Yuuri would be up again soon, he had nightmares, but not only that: his body was used to the routine of waking up during the night to feed his pup, he would wake before the sun came up. 

Both Alpha and beta alike walked from the room and closed the door in defeat. Victor gave him an apologetic look, although it was not Otabek’s first time sleeping on the sofa after Yuri got mad at him. He shrugged and made his way downstairs, the sofa was like a second home to him anyway. He knew Yura didn’t mean to make him feel unwanted, or like he had done something wrong: the little Russian was just sensitive. 

It was not far into the night when Yuuri did wake again: he woke with a start, first confused about his surroundings and the absence of Victor’s scent around him. As he panicked his breathing got heavier, he must have done something to wake whoever was next to him; because the other side of the bed shifted. A gentle hand was placed onto his arm, Yura yawned and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. It was late, he was tired. He felt the older omega relax under his touch, finally familiarising himself with the scent of another omega, one who could be trusted. 

After Yuuri was fully awake they went through the whole process of why he was still in the younger ones bed, and the panic of him being an inconvenience to Otabek, who was on the sofa. However, Yuri reassured him he was okay. He explained that Victor had tried to move him, but Yuuri was far too tired to be moved. He told the older man that while he was half asleep, he was also talking and asking not to be moved. Yura had to run through the situation with him step by step. When asked what he had said in his sleep ridden state, Yuri decided to be honest. 

‘I want to stay here, please.’ Was the first thing Yuri told him that he had said. The next time he spoke up it was to say, ‘please don’t hurt me, Alpha.’ The omega then went on to how that was the reason he made Victor and Otabek leave, to make sure Yuuri felt safe while he slept after being awake for so long. Even the lovely scent of Victor would not be enough to break through to a panicking Yuuri. If he thought he was being hurt again Yuuri’s body usually shut down and went full omega. It was a self defence mechanism that all omegas had within them, some were stronger then others, and more frequent. 

Yura himself had never experienced the full omega take over before, he was made to learn about it though after he presented at the age of fifteen. Omegas were required to take different sex education classes, mostly due to their more personal needs. Male omegas were taught about how their pregnancy worked, after their presenting was confirmed by a doctor. Yuri thought it was gross, but they were the necessary information and requirements for all omegas to know about. 

He learnt that some male omegas grew breasts, Yuuri had done for the first three months after his pregnancy: but due to his strict diet and workout routines they were gone quickly, still he was able to produce the milk needed to feed his little pup. It was fascinating enough, but the doctor had also said it was the fastest he had seen any male omega lose their breasts while still feeding. Even Yuri had been impressed to see that he was flat again in his leotard and tights. 

Yuuri claimed he needed to go to his own room, and check up on Misha, so Yuri decided to scout out Otabek. He figured the beta deserved to come to bed now. 

On the blue soft cushioned sofa was a tall, dark haired beta. One Yuri loved very much, yet hardly ever told him. He lightly stepped over to him and shook Otabek by the shoulder. He was a light sleeper, meaning Otabek woke fairly quickly. Seeing his omega’s face brought a smile to the older ones lips. Yuri leant down and kissed him further awake, brushing his fingers through Otabek’s hair while doing so. “Come to bed?” He whispered between their kiss. All that was given was a nod, and they both got up off the couch, then started to kiss again. 

It was always this way after Yuri had a heat: both of them had been deprived of the others touch for too long. They tried to walk and kiss, but made it three steps before Otabek was catching Yuri from falling over. He then pulled the smaller one up and into his arms, gracefully placing the blond over his shoulder. Yuri tried not to laugh as he hung upside down, staring at Otabek’s lower back. He traced a line up and down the betas dark red shirt as he climbed the stairs, and only stopped when Otabek dropped him down onto their shared bed. 

Blond hair spread out against the pillow, some falling into the Russians face. It was easily taken care of, being brushed aside before their lips touched again. 

Otabek started to wonder a little, he always wondered while they kissed. “I’ve missed you, Yura.” He breathed against the omegas pale skin, “you always smell different after a heat.” He continued. 

Yuri arched his back a little, looking for friction of skin on skin contact. Otabek obliged and continue to touch and kiss him all over, “I’m sorry.” Yuri said. There a was a silence that followed as Otabek gave him chance to continue. He couldn’t tell Yuri not to apologise if he didn’t know what it was for. “I’m sorry I don’t let you in during heat.” He continued, “And I’m sorry I got mad.” Then finally, “I’m sorry I don’t say I love you enough.” 

Otabek’s face flashed in concern, Yura never apologised unless he was feeling really guilty. He tried not to hide his shock, instead choosing to brush his tigers hair back and kissed his forehead. He didn’t say anything, there was no need to really. Yuri knew he was forgiven, he was forgiven without needing to say sorry. That was just their relationship. They could tell when the other was feeling guilty or apologetic: words weren’t a must with them. Otabek just had to squeeze Yuri’s hand a little when they were out in public, and he knew the beta was feeling protective over him. 

Instead of going back into their activities, Otabek got off the top of Yuri and lay next to him. He watched as his mates eyes slowly started to close, until the omega was fast asleep. Otabek gave him one more kiss before curling up to Yuri and sleeping himself. 

The next morning, everyone but Yuuri left for work. Victor walked with Yuri and Otabek, Phichit and Christophe had left earlier in the morning. Yura could feel Otabek’s hands tightening on his every time Victor touched Yuri’s arm in an affectionate family way. However Yuri did not think much of it. The omega was fresh out of heat, it was usual for mates to be a little bit more protective. 

“You think you and piggy will have another baby?” Yuri asked curiously. He found that taking care of Misha was a privilege sometimes. He had babysat for the couple during their first date after the baby, and Misha was such a delight. He was cute, and like to make loud noises from happiness when Yuri picked him up. He even found himself doing stupid things just to hear the babies laugh. He thought another would be good too. 

Although he loved Misha like family, the thought of having his own went through him. The idea of having a small life depend so much on him: Yuri shivered. It wasn’t like him and Otabek could conceive anyway, there would come a point though when Otabek would want to adopt maybe, or use a sperm donor. The idea of getting fatter and fatter for nine months was not a nice image for Yuri, he didn’t want to go through the hormones and the stress, never mind the pain of birth. He was still young though, at the age of twenty Yuri could still surely say he did not know what he wanted from life. 

Victor shrugged, “Yuuri won’t have a heat anyway until he stops breast feeding, and I don’t think he wants to conceive outside of heat again.” Victor said. It was known that a pregnancy conceived outside of heat was suppose to cause sickness all through the pregnancy. Although Yuuri experienced a fairly nice pregnancy, he was afraid that the second time would not be so nice to him. There was more of a risk in health problems for both mother and child when pregnancy occurred outside of heat as well. They just happened to be lucky. 

“I bet Misha would like a brother or sister.” Yuri added. 

“What can he know, he’s got like three teethe.” Victor shrugged. 

“He has four Vitya.” Yuri rolled his eyes. Victor just gave him an unimpressed glare, causing Yuri to snort in laughter. 

During work Yuri attracted more attention then usual, he still had a lingering smell of heat pheromones on him, meaning Alphas who did not have a mate partner or were not bonded to an omega were more attracted to him. The increase in attention had Otabek on edge all day, and after an hour of pestering Yuri, the omega had convinced him to go back to his own floor to work. He managed to get a fair amount of design sheets done before being interrupted again: however this time it was by Victor. 

“Lunch?” He asked holding up a plastic container with salad inside. Yuuri always packed Yura lunch for work after heats, the omega had less of an appetite, and the Japanese man was a mother hen. Instead of giving it to him though Yuuri had Victor take it. He assumed that it was because then Yuri would have someone to check up on him and sit with him. He appreciated the sentiment behind it, but sometimes after a heat Victor was more annoying. 

Yuri nodded and pushed his chair back slightly, that way he could slouch in his chair easier. Victor came and took a seat from someone else’s desk, then placed it at Yuri’s to eat with him. One salad was given to the omega, while his pack alpha pulled out his own. Yuuri knew just what to add into the container to make the younger Russian actually want to eat. 

“About last night...” Victor started. 

“Don’t.” Yuri cut in quickly. 

Victor took a deep breath and let it out again, before saying, “no not about you and Chris. Yuuri.” He watched the omega straighten up. He didn’t want to talk about what happened between him and the alpha, but he could talk about Yuuri. “My Japanese is not the best, but I know the words ‘please’ and ‘don’t’. He didn’t see me as me last night, that’s why you wanted him to stay?” Victor asked. 

Yuri nodded slowly, “I didn’t want him to be scared.” He explained softly. “He woke up later and I explained to him what happened.”

“I don’t know how to help him.” Victor sighed, defeated. 

“You don’t see how much you have and are helping him, one of the biggest issues you two idiots have is being oblivious.” Yuri said straight. “It’s ridiculous really.” He shrugged. 

“You say this every time.” Victor pouted at the lack of advice. 

“You come to me with the same problem every time.” Yura pointed out. 

“I don’t like it when you’re right.” He half muttered. 

Yuri rolled his eyes, but continued to eat. The rest of his work day played out as usual, mostly. Yuri couldn’t help but notice how he was getting more looks then usual. He had never been into work so early after a heat, the lingering scent stained his skin. Alphas had come and asked him if he wanted coffee, others asked if he needed anything printing for him. It was like they were unintentionally trying to court him. Yura had declined each one, and was only happy when Otabek came to visit: with both coffee, and the work papers he had left in the betas bag. 

It seemed Otabek noticed too, his hold on Yuri was more frequent and tighter, his stares bore into certain people as they passed. He wasn’t relaxing, and both of them knew if was the smell of an unmated omega heat. Yura had never slept with an alpha before, he had only ever been with Otabek: this meant he still smelt unmated and available, it did not help that they weren’t bonded yet. 

When eight O’clock rolled around Otabek practically dragged Yuri out of work, wanting to get home as fast as he could. He was done with people watching them, and spending too much time looking at his boyfriends body. He had almost growled at so many people, if Yuri wasn’t there he probably would have.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since Yuri had come out of his heat. Everything had seemed to go back to normal: apart from Otabek. Him and Yura had more arguments then either had ever had in the duration of their relationship. The beta was unusually snappy towards anyone and everyone, which made Yuri annoyed because he had to deal with him, this usually ended up with them arguing and one sleeping on the sofa. 

However, even though the beta had been ready to pounce at any moment, he had also been very protective of his omega. He had made Sure Yuri was wearing his jacket when they were out, or holding hands. He wanted everyone to know his omega was taken. He had even taken to feeding Yura when nobody else was around. Something people only really saw with Alpha and omega couples. Victor would sometimes feed Yuuri, at first it was because his Alpha was not satisfied until his mate had eaten, especially during pregnancy. But then after pregnancy it became a must so Yuuri could eat while feeding their son. 

The youngest couple were having a good day for once though, the past two weeks had been full of arguments, but now it was all love. 

Yuri panted heavily, he heard Otabek grunt in his ear, then he felt the warm liquid fill up his insides. Otabek continued to push in and out of his omega, even after orgasm. This had Yuri’s over sensitive body almost screaming in pleasure, he wanted it to stop, but at the same time he never wanted this to end. Everything felt like it was on fire, and for the fifth time that night Yura came. Nothing came out at this point, he had been dried completed by the previous four times he climaxed. 

Otabek had cum three times, and the omega was starting to wonder when he would be finished. It seemed every time he released it only made the beta harder. “Beka, B-beka...” yuri said through heavy breathes. “P-please s-st-ahh shit.” He tugged on the betas hair. The older one leaned down to capture his blond in a kiss, passionate and full of tongue. 

With a final push inside Otabek came once again, and Yuri followed quickly after. Completely dry. The beta pulled out and off of his mate, breathing heavy next to the omega, who was slowly falling asleep. Not even bothering to try and get up to clean himself. “Yura, you need to clean.” Otabek whispered, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s head. “Use the toilet as well.” He reminded the omega. 

“Hmpf..” Yuri groaned. He muttered something in Russian, then flung an arm over his eyes. 

Otabek laughed, “remember what happened last time you didn’t pee.” He joked teasingly. Yura did remember. It was the single most horrifying week of his life. A UTI infection was not something he though he could contract from sex as a male, but according to a doctor it was very common amongst all omegas, and female beta’s to contact after sex.

Still Yuri had just cum six times without a break, he really didn’t want to move. Otabek just laughed at the state of his partner. He was satisfied with the impact he had on him really. It was the least he could do when Otabek got out of bed, and then lifted his omega bridal style too. It was three in the morning, nobody would be awake, apart from Katsuki and his son who didn’t sleep. 

He took Yuri into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet, yuri still only half aware of what was going on. While the omega peed Otabek grabbed a flannel and soaked it with warm water. He started to wipe the sweat from Yuri’s forehead and neck first. Then moving down his body. 

He managed to clean pretty much every inch of the omega with a towel and warm water. After he picked his tiger up again and went back to their bedroom: where he set Yuri down in bed and kissed him once more. 

He thought the young Russian had fallen asleep, until he felt his boyfriend roll over and his Otabek’s side, snuggling close. “Please share my next heat with me.” He whispered. 

Otabek’s eyes widened at that, had he really just heard that? Was Yuri just being sleepy and change his mind in the morning? “What?” Otabek asked looking down to his kitten. Yuri was watching him with those beautiful green eyes. “Are you serious?” He asked. 

Yura nodded, “you looked after me so well, I want to share my heat with you. I can trust you.” He snuggled further into Otabek. “Please.” 

Something overcame the beta, a sense of pride and belonging at Yuri’s words. “Of course.” He said pressing a kiss to Yuri’s forehead. He wished Yura’s heat would come sooner then three months time. He wanted so badly to satisfy and fill his omega up so good. He wanted to hear Yuri’s uncontrollable pants and whimpers, heat him beg to be filled up. Otabek would do such a good job, he would be better then any alpha, and he would show them all who his Yuri belonged to. 

The thought had Otabek turned on, but he couldn’t do anything about that now. His stamina had impressed him that night, something feral had come over him to make sure his omega was complete. Now the Russian was asleep against him, smelling so sweet. 

Xxx

“Yuuri... Yuuri, l-love please wake up.” Victor panted in the dark of their shared bedroom they had got blackout curtains because Yuuri hated being worked up by the sunlight, so did their son. Victor knew logically though it was about seven in the morning, he and Yuuri managed to fall asleep around half three. But now he was up, with a very big issue. 

The sleeping omega beside him was flushed red, panting hard, and smelling so good. Victor felt his body wanting to react, but he couldn’t. Not yet anyway. He scanned the omegas body as saw he was hard as well, although Victor couldn’t understand what was happening. It was as if he was going into rut, and Yuuri had gone into heat. But Yuuri couldn’t have another heat until he stopped breast feeding, and Victor wouldn’t have another rut until after his omega had his heats again. Something must have set them off, it was the only explanation. 

He shook his husband again, “Yuuri, babe, wake up.” He tried a gentle voice, but it came out pained. Yuuri was always a heavy sleeper. However in their current situation the omega had reacted quickly. He woke surrounded in rut pheromones and his own heat scent. 

Yuuri didn’t have time to be confused, a shot of pain went through his body and had Yuuri curling in on himself. His heats had always been very painful, sometimes to the point where he wouldn’t want to mate at all. He gasped in shock and pain, feeling his insides turn on him. “Vitya..” he grabbed onto his Alphas arm as more pain went through him, “h-hurts..” He said. 

“Love I’m sorry.” Victor pressed a kiss to his omegas hair, he had a feeling the surprise heat was partly his fault. 

“Ah- fu...” Yuuri didn’t finish his sentence, instead he squeezed his eyes closed and bit his lip. “Need you.” He whispered. His alpha could help, his Alpha always helped. “Please, need you.” Yuuri said again. He got closer to Victor trying to find some form of relief. All logic going out the window. Yuuri’s vision had gone a hot pink colour from the fever, he could hardly see, smell being his strongest sense at the moment. His way of knowing Victor was still there. When Victor looked at Yuuri’s eyes he could see the pink ring around his iris, the sign of a very strong heat. 

Victor was trying to hold back though, he knew that first of all Yuuri needed to be taken upstairs to the heat room as to not agitate Christophe. There was also the matter of their son that slept in his cot at the end of their bed. He didn’t want to leave Yuuri, but he needed someone to watch Misha for them now. 

A kiss was planted on the omegas head, “I promise I’ll be back, but our son needs to be looked after.” He said. “Yuuri tell me you understand.” His voice was stern now, the only way to get through to Yuuri during a heat. 

“I-I understand.” He nodded. 

“You understand what?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri thought on that for a moment. “M-Misha, n-needs taking care of f-first.” He panted. 

“Good.” Victor got out of bed and took his son wrapped in blankets. He first went to Yuri’s bedroom, knowing he couldn’t turn down the baby. However, on the other side came some questionable noises. Heavy breathing and gentle screams that could only really mean one thing. Plus the smell of heat was also heavy outside the bedroom door. Yura was in heat too? This made Victor question more. He had just had one though. 

Instead he turned back to Phichit and Christopher’s room. The lingering smell of rut came from beneath the door crack. Victor knocked anyway, only for it to be answered by Phichit with only his boxers on. “Yuuri went into heat, I’m about to go into rut, is there anyway you could look after Misha?” Victor asked urgently. 

Phichit looked apologetic. “Chris went into rut, can’t Yura do it?” He asked. 

Victor shook his head, “he’s in heat. I don’t know what’s gone on. Someone must be having a really strong rut or heat to cause everyone else to go into it as well.” Victor sighed in defeat. 

“Well I woke up with Christophe’s dick inside me, so I’d blame him.” Phichit shrugged. “However, his rut wasn’t due for another two months.” He said. 

“Fuck.” Victor cursed. 

“Call someone.” Phichit offered. 

Victor nodded. He went back and grabbed his phone from the draws in his room, Yuuri was now completely naked and trying to gain friction from a pillow on their bed, no doubt one that smelt strongly of Victor. He left before Yuuri could process he had even been there. Scrolling through his contacts and landing on Lilia, she took a shining to Misha quickly. 

She answered the phone, “Vitya, calling in sick again?” She asked. 

“Kind of.” Victor said. “Something has gone through the pack bond, everyone is either in heat or rut. Yuuri’s is really bad and I need someone to watch Misha, please can you come and pick him and Makkachin up?” He was almost begging now, feeling his body starting to get withdrawals from his omega in heat. 

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” She confirmed. “Are you not in rut?” She asked. 

“I am, but I guess fatherly instincts or something. I’ve been able to hold it back a bit.” Victor explained. 

“Alright, I won’t be long.” The phone was hung up. 

Victor really was not waiting very long at all, his son was taken to Lilia and Yakov’s place, they had baby supplies there, and a key incase they needed anything from the house. Victor was able to go back to his omega, who was already slicked up and covered in his own cum. 

In Yuri and Otabek’s bedroom it was no different: the youngest pack member had woke up all hot and bothered, he began to strip from his top and boxers, pushing the sheets from his body also. Otabek was already awake, he watched as Yura became more naked. 

He wasn’t sure what was going on with himself: Otabek had woke up with a raging hard on and feeling like his whole body was telling him to mate the omega in his bed. Claim him as his own. He wanted to bite, lick, and kiss every bit of skin on the pale body next to him. To feel the omega so nicely around his length, to fill him up so generously. 

“What the fuck?” Yuri cursed. He was not completely in heat yet, still being able to process somethings. “Why am I... Ive just come out of heat, fuck.” He groaned, hating his body. He remembered what he had promised Otabek though, he would share his heats. 

Yuri was excited for it, but he had also never shared a heat before, what if something went wrong? If he could still think like that, Yuri clearly was not in heat fully yet. “Y-Yura, Ah, Yuri..” the beta panted while holding himself over his boxers. 

The omega turned to look at him, “shit Beka, are you alright?” Yuri placed the back of his hand to Otabek’s forehead, checking for a fever which he never found. He looked down the betas body and found he was sweating, but his skin was cold, he was also very hard. When he finally opened his eyes again, Yuri could see that they were almost completely black, with just a very dark brown line around his pupil. 

The beta nodded slowly, “need you... shhh... ah... need you to fuck... p-please.” He was hardly finishing his sentences, But Yuri understood what his beta needed. 

He started by kissing Otabek, slowly at first and then getting more and more rough. Soon fingers that tangled in each other’s hair was tugging harshly on each other. Otabek’s boxers and shirt was removed, allowing the omega to touch him skin on skin. Everything felt so good, as if their senses had been turned up to one hundred. Each part of Yuri’s skin burnt where his mate had touched him. 

He straddled the beta, teasing him before allowing Otabek to enter. He was still fairly well stretched from earlier, so it only took a small amount of effort before Otabek completely pushed in and was completely engulfed inside the omega. Yura started with small bounces up and down, which very quickly turned into rough trusts from Otabek who grew impatient. 

Yuri came quickly, everything being so much more sensitive then usual. Otabek continued though, not even slowing to guide Yuri through his climax, this caused another wave of pleasure and had the omega come down from a second high very quickly. He shivered, but tried to continue his movements. Everything felt too good. His could feel the heat over taking his mind, nothing mattered but him and Otabek. 

It only started to calm once Otabek had filled Yuri twice. The omega felt full and very well fucked. 

Both of them were resting between the waves of heat, that was until someone knocked on their door. Yuri groaned, nobody was allowed in. “I don’t want to see your naked ass so I’m going to speak from here.” Phichit called through. “Listen you and Yuuri need to go into the heat room. The strong smell is making Chris worse and I can’t let him leave the room.” Phichit said. “All he can smell is omega, it’s making his rut very painful.” 

Yuri hissed at the idea of having to move, not only that, but also share a nest with another in heat omega and his alpha. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we’re upstairs soon.” Otabek shouted back. He felt a lot better after pleasing Yuri, he knew once the heat hit again though his body would react. 

“Thank you.” The beta left after that. 

Getting Yuri to move from his room into the heat room was proven more difficult then Otabek could have imagined. Eventually he managed to get him willing to leave, under the condition that Otabek carries him there and took their duvet with them. He did so. They were the first in their, and set up in the far corner of the room. Otabek managed to set up a temporary wall for privacy. This being a book shelf they kept in there, it was not the best, and most defiantly not noise cancelling. But at least they wouldn’t have to see each other’s orgasm face. 

There was a large gap still, where anyone coming in or out would see both sides, but it was the best they could do in a short amount of time. Otabek just Hoped Yuri could hold onto his heat until the other couple arrived. 

He lay next to his half asleep omega, waiting on the next wave to come along. He had never shared a heat with someone before, so Otabek had no idea how long it would take, how much time he could rest before they would have to do it all over again. This was something he had wished he had asked Yuri before. 

The door opened, in came Victor Carrying a sleeping Yuuri. The omega had his legs wrapped around the Alphas hips, arms over his shoulders and Victor supported him from the bum. Thankfully Victor had the right mind to put themselves in boxers and a top. It was best to move Yuuri while he was asleep. When Yuuri was awake during his heats he was usually in a wave, the only time he was out of it was when he slept. Victor even had to get him to eat and drink during the intense parts of his heat. 

The first time he shared a heat was shocking, Victor had not realised how much stamina the small omega had, he had learnt quickly that toys were needed. Victor -in or out of rut- could not keep up with his husband. Not even if he tried. “For privacy?” Victor asked nodding to the newly moved shelf. Otabek nodded. “Thanks.” He said with a warm smile. “I apologise for anything you hear during this week, me and Yuuri have only had our cycles sync up twice before this.” The Russians cheeks were blushing red. Otabek would hear things he wished he would forget. No doubt so would they. 

It wasn’t long before Yuuri woke up and was ready to start over again: Otabek not seeing it, but hearing the desperate omega panting from behind the book shelf. He lay down with a sleeping Yura and clutched close to him, closing his eyes and trying to give the couple a little bit of privacy. He heard as Yuuri’s small moans were silenced. “Remember what I said about being quiet.” Victor whispered. He didn’t see the omegas response, “Good, we have to be extra quiet today, don’t we omega.” 

Otabek shivered at the use of Omega instead of Yuuri, that meant the older man was not responding to his own name. Yura had told him once there was something that could happen to omegas were they went completely into the animalistic instincts, this could happen during heats or stress, sometimes even trauma. It was to protect the person behind the omega. He also mentioned how it happened to Yuuri during some of his heats, the most painful ones usually.

There was a small squeak from behind the shelves, before that was muffled over, presumably by Victors hand. 

Amongst the blankets where Otabek and Yuri lay there was movement. The beta watched as his omega woke up, looking awful, but smelling great. Something strong within Otabek wanted to push the omega down and fill him completely, make Yura scream so he could show the alpha who was boss. However, one look at Yuri’s delicate frame and he was able to hold back: instead smoothing out his hair gently, and pushing it away from his face. Yuri nuzzles into his mates hand and purred just a little. 

Otabek had never heard Yuri purr before, his eyes widened and cheeks flushed. Not knowing how to react he leant forward and pressed their lips together, his omega was so cute, so beautiful. He could watch Yuri all day. A hand reached across and settled itself inside Otabek’s boxers, he shivered at the cold Contact, but continued their kiss. He couldn’t believe he was about to have sex with Yura, in front of Victor Nikiforov. 

“Want,” yuri whispered gently. Otabek nodded his okay before he was straddled by strong thin legs. Dancer legs. Yuri liked to be on top when it came to their activities. He would usually ride the beta, or at very least be facing him. If the omega felt like he had no power or control he freaked out. 

It was only until Otabek felt himself being freed of his boxers, that he noticed Yura’s lack of underwear. He groaned a little when his omega pressed down, filling the body above him. 

Something switched inside Otabek: he needed everyone to know who this omega belonged to, the alpha just a few feet away from him needed to know just how well he treats Yuri. Nobody else was allowed to touch him, to look at him. He was Otabek’s, and the beta wanted to show them that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *changes rating to explicit* 
> 
> This is going somewhere I promise, I’m not just adding a heat chapter for the hell of it :p 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little context for you all! :3

“Yuuri...” the blond Russian stopped and waited to see if he could hear a reply from the older omega. He heard a small noise that he assumed was the older, then followed it up the stairs. “Yuuri Katsuki!” Yura yelled, growing impatient. 

After a few bangs coming from upstairs a door was flung open, “What? I’m in the shower!” Yelled Yuuri, poking his head around the corner. The shower was still running, now being heard through the open bedroom door. 

Yura jogged the rest of the way upstairs, seeing Yuri and noticing he was completely naked, just being the two of them in the house neither was that bothered. They had seen each other in much worse states then just not having a pair of pants on. Yuri had actually watched Yuuri give birth. “I-I need advice.. or help.” Yuri looked down and started to play with the hem of his white t-shirt. He was a little nervous for this part, but he knew if it was anything to be worried about Yuuri could help. 

“Alright.” Yuuri nodded, signalling for the younger to go come into the bedroom and through to the bathroom. The older omega still had bubbles in his hair, which he needed to wash out before Misha woke up again. 

The two went through to the bathroom and Yuri put the toilet lid down to sit on, Yuuri getting in the shower and pulling closed the black curtain. “At first I thought it was because of my heat, b-but it’s been over three weeks and I’m still sick.” Yuri started with. There was a silence between the two, the only sound coming from the shower water. “I don’t know if this is an omega thing or not, I could just be over reacting.” 

The water shut off, yuri got up and passed a fluffy grey towel to the older man in the tub, who took it. He stepped out with the towel around his waist: toned stomach and dripping hair. Yuuri was a very attractive Omega, anybody could see that. He worked hard to maintain his figure and abs, plus he was incredibly flexible: to the point where he put Yuri to shame. Both doing Ballet, but the older was a lot more serious about the dance. He liked to compete and go in shows, where as Yuri did it mostly for something he had to do to stay fit and healthy. Yuuri’s brown eyes blinked the droplets of water from his lashes, he turned to face Yuri who had been staring at him. 

“Yura never in my life have I seen you overreact because you’re sick.” Yuuri said gently. If the Russian was coming to him for help it must be worrying him. When Yura got sick he refused to accept it, he would still get up and go to work, still cook and clean, he even helped Yuuri teach a ballet class once while he had a high fever. No, Yuri never mentioned anything about being ill. So if he was looking for help then it was something to be concerned about. 

The omega walked back into the bedroom, there Yuuri put on Victors light blue hoody, that came to his knees, and some boxers. He pat the bed for Yuri to sit on while he sorted stuff out for his son, who would wake soon. The cot in the corner of the bedroom was just waiting to emit noise in a few short minutes, it was almost feeding time. 

Yuri sighed, “I’ve been sick, a lot.” He said. “And Otabek pointed out that I’ve also stopped eating because of that, apparently I’ve lost weight.” He frowned. “But that’s not ju-“ as Yuri began to speak again the loud cry interrupted him. He looked over to the accused. 

Yuuri gave an apologetic smile as he lifted his son from the cot, he bounced the small child gently as he walked over to the bed again: sitting down next to Yuri. “Could you? Just for a second.” Yuuri asked holding out Misha. Yuri accepted the baby in his arms, gently rocking him to try and calm him. The older man went and put on some pyjama bottoms so he wasn’t naked when he removed Victors jumper, replacing the clothing with a soft brown cardigan instead. The sleeves were a little long, but Yuuri liked it that way. 

Taking the babe off of Yura he gently settled him and allowed Misha to feed. He instantly settled down and started to suckle. “Sorry, go on.” Yuuri said. 

The other nodded and continued, “it seems like just a sickness, b-but something feels... off? I guess?” He shrugged not knowing how else to put it. 

Yuuri considered what the younger one had said, of course he had several idea in his head for the cause of this: but he didn’t want to worry the omega with simple guesses. He needed to know more. Yuuri lifted Misha into a sitting position to allow the child to be winded before settling him back down for a feed. His small hands grabbed at Yuuri’s bare chest, he watched his papa while drinking, taking in the detail of his parents face. 

It was quiet, the only sound coming from Misha feeding, making small humming noises as he suckled. “Any other symptoms?” Yuuri decided to ask. 

Yura gave it some thought, “I’ve not slept properly, and have constant headaches. If I’m honest I’m always aching, I tried stretching it out but nothing has worked.” Yuri said. “Oh, despite the fact I’ve stopped eating I feel bloated all the time. And not the feeling you get when you’ve had too much tea or coffee, like the horrible sickly bloated.” He listed off, “plus My emotions have been very fluctuant, as Otabek put it last night.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, that was a long list of very specific symptom to his sickness. Misha had finished feeding, pulling away completely. He rested the pup on his knees to let the liquid settle for a moment inside the tiny body. “I have an idea, b-but it’s extremely unlikely.” Yuuri said. He watched the other shift in place slightly. Yuuri got up then without a word, placing Misha back into his cot for just a moment. Then started to rummage around in the bathroom cupboards. 

His search did not take long, knowing what he needed and where it was at. The box was hidden behind some wet wipes and chest pads that Yuuri wore if his milk leaked. Going back into the room Yuuri pulled it out and handed the box to the other omega. Who took it and frowned. “This isn’t a joke.” He frowned. 

“I’m not joking.” Yuuri said. 

Again Yuri looked from the box to his pack member, “you do realise Otabek is a beta right?” He stated, “he can’t- we can’t- you know.” Still young minded, Yuri was embarrassed. 

Yuuri just smirked, “you smell different.” He half whispered. 

“What?” 

“You smell like Otabek, I know you share a bed and what not. But like really strongly, you know how I smell like Victor because he’s my Alpha.” Yuuri tried to put it nicely. “And after we have sex-“ 

“Yeah I get it.” Yuri interrupted, going red in the face. “But Beka is a beta, you can’t change your secondary gender.” 

“Oh no, that’s impossible, but there are ways to influence it.” Yuuri shrugged. 

“What?” Yuri asked again. 

“Just take the test Yura.” He said defeated. 

Yuri frowned at the box in hand, on the side was a picture of a white pregnancy test. It had in bold writhing “omega approved” in the corner, at the bottom stated it was for male use only. Females and male omega have different hormone levels during pregnancy, meaning they needed different ways to test it. However, where it could take up to eight or ten weeks for a female omega or beta to start having pregnancy symptoms, it only took two weeks to show in a male omega: this due to the sudden and drastic change in their hormone balance. Still this didn’t mean to say that Yuri was pregnant, granted he had all the signs, but Beka was a beta, and there was no changing that. 

“I don’t know how.” Yuri whispered, this scared him, like really scared him. He never grew up with a proper parental figure around, if he really was to have a baby, now or later, he would never know how to be a mother. The mere thought of it had him shivering slightly. Yuuri was good with babies, a natural mother, a proper omega knew how to read their child’s body language. He could tell just from the different cries what his baby needed, and that was only if he hadn’t known before he even started to whine. Yuri would never know how to be a parent, he could hardly change Misha’s nappy without messing up.

He had to remind himself that this was almost impossible anyway, he had never known of a beta to impregnate a male omega, it just didn’t happen. That’s why they didn’t have to worry about birth control and contraception. They were both clean, and couldn’t make a baby. Yura almost slapped himself, because if they could make a baby, of course it would be them to do it. He hated this, everything about it. Down to the white box in hand, and back to the nagging ache in his stomach. It was joke, a sick joke somebody was playing on him. A TV presenter would come through the door announcing how he had set this whole thing up, an audience would laugh and it would be over. 

Expect this wasn’t a joke, Yuuri was serious. He had handed Yura a pregnancy test, only after being sure. He had listened and analysed the symptoms, he would never worry Yuri over nothing. “Would you like some help?” Yuuri offered. He after all was almost an expert at taking these now. Yuri just nodded and allowed the older man to pull him off the bed and into the bathroom. 

He took the stick from its confinement, removing the cap and going over the steps to use it. “Pee sitting down, it’s easier and cleaner.” Yuuri suggested. “You have to get it on this strip here, then once you’re done put the cap back on and leave it on the side for three minutes.” He instructed. Yuri nodded and almost snatched the test out of Yuuri’s hands, better to get this over with. 

He followed Yuuri’s instructions, and once the test was on the side waiting he called the older one back in. Yuuri wrapped an arm around Yura’s shoulders. Gently squeezing them in reassurance. “The wait is unbearable, I know.” Yuuri whispered. “I had to take one after my surprise heat just in case.” He admitted, trying to make the Russian feel better. 

“I can’t look after a baby though, you could handle another one.” Yuri said getting frustrated, he wanted this whole thing to be over now. “How many times have you looked at a positive pregnancy test and thought ‘shit my life is ruined’?” Yuri asked in his annoyance. 

The words stung a little, but Yuuri didn’t show it. “Just once.” He whispered. 

Yuri stopped and looked at his friend, guilt spreading across his face. “I forgot, sorry Yuuri.” He said looking down to his feet. “I should have thought before I spoke.” There wasn’t many times Yura would admit he was in the wrong, but with this, he knew he was completely in the wrong. 

However the older pretended to not be phased by his words, although they hurt, yes: Yuri was just having a bad day. “It’s alright.” He gave a small smile. 

Before either of them could say anymore Yura’s alarm went off, the three minuets had taken so long, but maybe not long enough. He didn’t want to touch that thing, he didn’t want to know if there was a blue plus sign or a red minus symbol. The damn thing should be thrown away before it can have any hold on Yuri. He hated it. Still there was a sense of curiosity that sat within the omega, he needed to know the results. His fears needed to be settled. Yura reaches out for it, bringing the stick towards himself so he could read it. 

“I might be sick.” Yuri confessed. Yuuri rubbed his back, he really did Empithise with Yuri right now. “No shit, really I’m going to throw up.” He pushed out of Yuuri’s hold, throwing himself in front of the toilet and bringing up the tea he drank earlier. A hand continued to sooth his back and hold his hair while he threw up. Once finished he stood on shaky legs. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck.” He presses the heal of his palm against his eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming out. “Shit.” He sighed and crouched down to the floor, not knowing what to do anymore. 

Yuuri knelt next to him, “Yura you’ll be okay: it’s your body you get to chose what happens here.” He reassured. This was something he wished someone had been there to tell him during his first pregnancy. Instead the scared abused omega had to figure it all out on his own. Between punches and harsh words, his mind needed to make up a decision on how this would all play out. Yura had a supportive pack to look after him through this, ones who will stand beside him no matter what he wants to do. 

That didn’t mean it was any less scary, now he needed to make a choice, does he go with it? Or does he end it? Yuri needed to make up if he was ready to be a parent, if he was ready to put his body through all of that work at such a young age. Then he would need to tell people, Otabek for starters: who would have a hard time processing this too, since they both thought a beta/omega pregnancy was impossible. They could do it though, if they wanted to. They had Yuuri to help guid them, and plenty of practise already with Misha. Victor would support and look after the young couple too. Even Phichit and Christophe would be very willing and happy to help them. They were a family, a team. 

“Yeah so now I have to chose, keep a life and ruin it, or take a life, and ruin the good left in mine.” He was shaking. Yuuri tried to not let the words get to him so much, he knew Yura didn’t mean what he said. Not really. 

“You’re not taking a life Yura,” He said through his teeth, trying to be nice about it, but having a hard time doing so. “That is not What it is.” He said. “You really think I would allow harm to come to my baby like that? You believe I would take a life?” Yuuri asked him, the only way he would get this through to him is if Yuuri was brutal about it. “I did what I thought was right, what do you think is right?” He questioned. 

Yuri looked up, tears in his eyes and cheeks very red. He had hurt Yuuri’s feelings, the omega was never angry. He may have just changed that for good. 

“No..” Yuri whispered. “No you would never of hurt her, I know that. T-that’s why you- that why you had to let her go.” He stood up, and then crashed into Yuuri for a hug. “I’m sorry Yuuri, I didn’t believe- you would never- I’m sorry.” Now Yuri didn’t know if he was crying from his hormones or the whole ordeal in general. Probably a mix of both in all honesty. “I just don’t know what to do.” He whispered. 

“Listen, if you really can’t face the idea of an abortion, then there are other options. Adoption for one: but if you decided this is something you want, a family. Then I’ll help you, and so will Victor, everyone will help you Yura, we would never leave you to do this alone. Otabek will be there too. Listen you have an advantage here, a loving home so warm and welcome. Nobody would hurt you, or the baby. No matter what you choose though, everyone will support you.” He reassured. Placing a small kiss on Yuri’s head they pulled apart. 

Xxx

Yuri shook his leg up and down as he waited. The green coloured chairs were not the comfiest he had sat on. The room smelt slightly of coffee from the vending machine against one corner, at the reception desk sat two women on computer, and around the room were other waiting people. Yuri felt sick, he had thrown up twice that morning already, thankfully it had been after Otabek had left. The good thing about being in a room full of strangers was that Yuuri had come with him for emotional support. He had been the one to book the appointment too. The older omega placed a gentle hand on Yura’s knee, stopping the movement. Misha sat up on the floor against Yuuri’s legs. His papa had set down a light grey soft blanket before placing his pup onto the ground. The babe happily chewed on a teething ring, getting slobber all over his tiny fist and chin. 

Yuuri brushed his sons black hair to get the child to look up for a moment, as he did Yuuri caught him and managed to wipe the drool from his hand and face. Misha not having time to react, and instead continued to bite the toy. 

Yuri watched the interaction between parent and child, a small shiver went through him, along with the thought of him doing that in the future. He would have to think about the simple details, such as wiping a child’s face clean of drool, or even just buying toys they can safely put in their mouths. The Russian sat back feeling very uneasy, he didn’t know how to be a parent, it wasn’t like he had amazing role models growing up either. The best he had was Yakov and Lilia yelling at each other only a few months after Yuri moved in with them at the age of fourteen. Victor was alright in the role model department, but he was always like an annoying older brother. His grandpa was someone Yura could rely on, he took Yuri in when he was eight, and passed away when he was sixteen, two years after getting sick. 

Yura didn’t know his sire, he had no idea if his hair colour matched the guys shade, or if his green eyes came from the sire. He didn’t know anything about the man: which was best, under circumstances. Yuri was partly glad he didn’t know what the man looked like. He had his mother’s thin frame and delicate movement, plus skin complexion too. His grandpa always said his smile came from his mother. She had the brightest smile according to everyone who had known her. Then, one day, her smile left. 

That stupid smile, it was the reason everyone in his family resented Yuri so much. The reason nobody else would take him in. Yura had never seen his mother smile in the time he knew her, he never witnessed her laugh or lovely singing voice. Only ever hearing her resent. Yuri didn’t want that to be his child. One who would only ever see regret in his face because Yuri made the wrong decision. He didn’t want that. He wanted the baby to be loved, adored by anyone and everyone. He wanted them to grow up strong and smiling. 

“Yuri Plisetsky?” A nurse called out. Yuri jumped and then blushed in embarrassment. Yuuri scooped up his pup and urged Yura to follow him, the teen did. They followed the small round women down the corridor and then into a room. Yuri’s stomach dropped at the sight inside. 

There was a table for him to lay down on, and foot holders for body exams. The idea of being so exposed for a stranger did not sit well with the younger one. They had requested a female omega or beta as the midwife. She smelt very sweet as she shook both of their hands, definitely omega. That helped Yuri relax more. “Afternoon,” The lady smiled, she cooed at Misha for a moment, before looking to Yuuri, “So is it your second then?” She asked lifting the papers, her face turned to a frown at the information: the papers claimed it was his first. 

“I’m not the mother to be, just here for support.” He smiled gently. “This is Yuri.” He introduced his pack member, who was still too shocked to speak. The women shook his hand in greeting. 

“I’m Dr Greene, it’s nice to meet you Yuri.” She said. “Would you like to sit up on the table for me, and we can begin.” Her voice was soft, her scent calming, yet Yuri was still shaking from nerves. They ran through some basic routine questions. Since Yuri was only four weeks he only had to answer questions, give a blood sample and a urine test. 

First was family medical history, she asked about his mother, Yuri answered what he could. Also about his grandpa and if it was a genetic related illness, she had just to make sure. She asked about Yuri and his daily routines too, she made sure to keep note that he was a ballet dancer too, their strict diets and work out routines were not pregnancy approved by any means, but Yuri would still be able to keep up with his stretches to an extent. When it came to his Sire family medical history Yuri had to explain that he did not know him. This being a sensitive subject, Yuuri held his hand. 

Next was the blood test, his weight was also noted down and his height. He was a little underweight, but the midwife assumed it could be from the sickness he had been having for the past few weeks. Yuri gave his urine sample and next was the more personal questions. 

He voiced his feelings of confusion, and then being anxious about the pregnancy. Saying he had an excellent home life, just not the best upbringing. He feared his own experience will play into how he raises his child. “There is something I want to ask though.” Yuri said, feeling a little more confident speaking to Dr Greene. “My mate, he’s a Beta, I don’t understand how I was able to get pregnant. I’ve only ever slept with him, s-so it’s definitely his.” Yura said, making sure to add on that the baby was a hundred percent Otabek’s baby. 

The women nodded, “he’s a dominant beta then?” She asked. Yura nodded. “It’s rare, but sometimes Dominant Betas can feel threatened by an Alpha or multiple Alphas. This would have caused him to have a rut like experience, you said your heat was not due on yes?” Again the omega agreed. “Your body would have reacted to his fake Rut, causing you to go into heat: this is more common then you would think, but it’s rare an omega would get pregnant from this, however not impossible.” She explained. 

Yuri did feel a lot better now he knew, and was also able to piece together a pattern which would have set the rest of his pack members off. Yuuri spoke for the first time since the appointment started, “that would explain Chris and Victors Rut, and my heat then.” He said. Yura nodded. “Is there any leaflets or information packs about this? If it can impact on the pregnancy too? Any additional information for us to read up on?” Yuuri asked. This is why Yura needed him to go, he would never of thought to ask for more information. He would have taken what the midwife said and left at that. 

Dr Greene nodded and rummaged around in her draws for a moment, she even ran away to grab some information packs for them, returning and handing them to Yuuri. “There is one on Dominant Beta ruts, or what is referred to as a ‘Fake Rut’ since it is only a response to their omegas bodies. Also some bits on Omega and Beta pregnancies. Sorry there isn’t more, it’s not very common.” She smiled apologetically. 

“Thank you, this is plenty.” Yuuri replied. 

Their appointment ended, Yuri booking another one for six weeks time. Leaving the hospital finally. 

As they walked down the street, Yuri clutched onto his papers like his life depended on it. They decided to get the bus back home, it was not far at all. Yuuri could drive, but a car was expensive and he refused to let Victor pay for it. They waited for a little while. It was not too cold out so neither minded much, only really caring when Misha started to grow fussy. He wriggled and whined, even taking to shaking the toy in his hand in anger. The baby was not happy. Yuuri tried to calm him, using a soothing voice and bouncing him gently. Nothing worked. 

By the time they got on the bus Misha was fully crying. After settling on the bus Yuri fished out some baby food from the changing bag, Yuuri took it and tried to persuade his son to eat that. Misha did not want baby food though, he cried harder and gripped on to Yuuri’s shirt, knowing exactly what he wanted and not willing to wait for it. 

“Can’t you just, feed him?” Yura asked frowning.

“We’re in public.” Yuuri whispered as if it was a secret. 

The other shrugged, “your son is hungry, you feed him. Everyone else can stuff it.” He half hissed. Yuuri nodded. The gave the fussy baby over to Yuri, who tried to make himself taller as Yuuri attempted to remove his top and get his jacket back over himself without anybody else seeing. It worked since everybody else was minding their own business for the time being. 

The pup was passed back to Yuuri who settled him down and allowed his son to feed, Yuri placed a thin blanket over the older omegas shoulder to cover as much of his chest as possible, it draped gently over the baby’s head as well. Yuuri was nervous, last time he had fed Misha in public an alpha and his wife had got mad, saying how he should leave feeding at home if he had to breastfeed. 

“Yuuri stop worrying so much, I’ll kick anyone who even looks at you wrong.” Yuri whispered. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri huffed our a laugh, “can see the news headline now: angry hormonal pregnant omega takes it out on innocent bystander.” Yuuri joked. 

“Or: mother omega protected by pack after being bullied for feeding his son.” Yura smiled. He had to admit, the joking around was making Yuuri feel much better. It took his mind off that everybody else around them could see Yuuri’s bare chest. He couldn’t help but think of what his abusive Alpha would have said. The punishment for removing his top in a public setting would have been horrific. Victor had always supported Yuuri though, defending his mate to the last breath. 

The bus grew busier in a few short moments, to the point where people had to move towards the back of the bus in order to all fit on: both standing and sitting. This meant that the two omegas privacy was invaded, Yuuri feeling very exposed. Still his son wanted feeding, he couldn’t deny the pup that. Misha pulled away and allowed Yuuri to rub his back gently before going back to suckling. As always his small hand gripped Yuuri’s chest, securely. 

A guff sigh caused the omega to look up, a man around his fifties gave Yuuri a hard glare. Said man was tall, bulky, grey haired and wrinkled skin. A frown permanently settled into his old face. Yura almost snapped at him from just the look alone, however Yuuri placed a free hand on his leg to stop him. He didn’t mind the accusing sighs, it was when they thought they had a say in how and when Yuuri should feed his son. Like a male Alpha would know all about that: it infuriated Yuuri when they thought their opinion should be placed above a child’s needs. 

The old man was forced closer to the feeding omega and baby after someone else moved further back on the bus, he looked away, and then looked back again. Yuuri didn’t see why he had to keep looking with a disapproved glare, if he was that bothered why didn’t he pretend nothing was happening? And it didn’t seem to be bothering anybody else near him. “Mate, how long does it take for your kid to eat?” His harsh tone came out. “Couldn’t you have waited?” 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri started. “I’m sure you would rather a well fed quiet baby then a screaming one on the bus.” He tried to defend himself in a nice way, the grip on Yuri’s leg tightening in warning to not do anything. 

“It’s disgusting, you’re a guy, men don’t do that kind of stuff.” He frowned. “There are children on the bus, my daughter.” He gestured to a girl. She looked to be twelve, in a school uniform and a backpack. It was too early to be leaving school at normal time, she must have gone early. Usually there was only toddlers out and about at this time, and they were to caught up in bright colours to care about anything else around them. 

“Dad..” the girl whined, “I told you I didn’t care, let him feed his son.” She said looking very embarrassed. 

“Sir, with all due respect, you don’t have an opinion on how and when I should be feeding my pup.” Yuuri said, still trying to maintain some level of politeness. 

“This is why male omegas are only good for adult films and servicing.” He said harshly. “I hope your Alpha straightens you out soon.” 

The grip from Yuri’s leg loosened, the blond taking that as his queue to pounce. It wasn’t that Yuuri couldn’t defend himself, because he could. But when Yuuri got angry he usually cried in frustration, most people saw that as a weakness to him. Yura would happily continue to rip this guy into tiny little pieces the whole way home, and then not even feel bad about it later. 

“Listen shit brain,” were the first words to leave the Russians mouth. “When you have grown and the birthed an eight pound melon out of your ass then you can have an opinion.” He snarled. “This is the problem with you idiot Alphas, over sexualising male omegas for your own damn pleasure, but when it comes down to it you can’t face the consequences of your own shitty actions.” He glared the man down. 

“What right do you have-“ he started. 

“What right do you have? Dad you started this, of course they’re going to defend themselves. Just be quiet.” His daughter piped up from her seat on the bus. The man almost growled before deciding to turn away from the two omegas. 

As if on cue Misha stopped feeding then, having enough and pulling back. Yuri passed over a pad for Yuuri’s chest, in exchange he was given the boy. Yura rubbed his back until Misha burped and then let the boy crawl onto his chest and lay his head down. Yuuri stuck the pad down over his nipple and zipped the jacket up. He passed a blanket and dummy to his son who had decided Yura was his nap time partner. The blond didn’t mind, he ran his fingers through the small amounts of black hair, this causing the boy to slowly drift off. No matter what Yuri thought about himself not being a good enough parent, Yuuri knew his child would be showered in love. The omega was a natural at this. 

By the time the bell for their stop was pressed, the baby had fallen asleep soundly on Yuri. They got up and off the bus, going the short walk back to the pack house. 

Inside Misha was placed in his cot, Yuuri pulled out the leaflets given by the midwife. “Ready to get reading?” He asked with a slight smile. Yura sighed and nodded, he may as well get an early start on this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the rut and heats started:   
> Otabek had a “fake rut” which started Yura’s heat off, his heat then set Christophes Rut off (because in my version of aob a male omega isn’t technically mated unless they’re with an alpha), that then set Victor off because he felt threatened for his own omega with an unmated Alpha Rut (same rule applies for Alphas and betas being mated too), which then set Yuuri off, and Phichit is just there dealing with everyone else’s shit :p 
> 
> (Beta/alpha and beta/omega can still bond though, sorry if this is confusing)


	4. Chapter 4

The leaflets were left spread across Yuuri and Victors bed, Yura had left his papers and the next appointment slip on the bed also. He didn’t want to risk Otabek finding them before he was ready to tell him. However, instead of Otabek finding them, Victor did. He came home from work, dropping his bag on the floor at the sight of pregnancy papers all over his bed: of course his mind assumed it was Yuuri’s way of telling him they were pregnant again. A smile grew on the Alphas face, hearing the shower water shut off he barged into the bathroom. 

Yuuri jumped, almost dropping his towel from around his waist. Victor ran up and brought him into a hug, lifting the omega slightly from the ground. The Japanese man was shocked by the greeting, “Vitya, what..?” He started as his alpha put him down gently. 

“Are you serious? You’re not messing with me right?” Victor asked beaming. Sure another baby wasn’t planned, but he would cherish it with everything. A bigger family, the better.

“About..?” Yuuri said trying to get him to explain more. 

“We’re going to have another baby!” Victor exclaimed, still gripping onto Yuuri’s shoulders. 

There was a split second where Yuuri though Victor was telling him exciting news he hadn’t known, then the papers spread across their bed cane back to mind. He’d forgot to clear them away, and poor Victor had assumed they were on baby number two. Yuuri gave a soft smile, leaning forward and kissing Victors lips, “love, I would of told you in person if we were pregnant.” Yuuri whispered against his lips. 

Victors smile dropped, “but the papers?” He asked, confused. 

“Aren’t mine.” Yuuri said. 

“Yura...” Victor whispered. Yuuri nodded against his lips. “How?” 

Yuuri brought him into their bedroom, he sat Victor on the bed and rummaged through the papers before finding the one on dominate Beta’s. Then handing the papers to him. Victor skim read the first page and then looked up to Yuuri, face even more pale now. “Jesus Christ.” He breathed out. 

“Yeah, Otabek is in for a shock.” Yuuri giggled sitting in his husbands lap. 

In Yuri’s room Otabek flopped down onto the bed, arm over his eyes to block out the light. His mate was elsewhere, but he assumed Yuri would come at some point. Yura had been off with him for a while, he wasn’t sure what to say, how to help him. Yura didn’t speak to him, there was still things that he had locked away in his mind, things Otabek wished he knew. He wished Yuri would just tell him. He assumed this was apart of why Yura had been argumentative with him recently. 

There was something else though, his scent had changed. Yuri, not only was he acting different, but he smelt different. Otabek couldn’t put his finger on what it was though. It wasn’t like an alpha and an omega: he couldn’t claim Yuri like Victor could claim Katsuki. Otabek couldn’t figure out what was different, or how his mate was different. 

The door nudged open, Yura stepping inside. He walked very softly, very quietly over to the bed and crawled beside Otabek. Watching his boyfriends lips turn up into a smile. “Are you just going to stare? Or are you going to hug me hello?” Otabek asked, removing his forearm from his eyes so he could look at his omega. Yura was beautiful, he had always thought so. He was soft, pale, his gorgeous eyes looked like freshly cut grass, and he smelt like all things warm. Yura’s scent had been the first thing to draw the beta in: he couldn’t get enough of that sweet aroma. 

The Russian moved himself until he was curled up at Otabek’s side, burying his face into his chest, one arm wrapped around Otabek’s front, and a leg over his boyfriends. Otabek wrapped an arm around Yuri’s body, pulling him in close and kissing his hair. His blond hair had grown a lot since they had first met. It was just past his shoulders now, and his fringe was long pushed down the sides. Yura liked to plait them and sometimes pin them back as well. Christophe had once told him he looked like an elf from lord of the rings. 

“How was your day?” Otabek whispered in the quiet of their room. All he got in response was a groan and tighter hug. He laughed a little. “Well my day wasn’t much better either, three clients called and cancelled my appointments during the week, so now I’m down to two.” He huffed. 

Otabek loves working in makeup, he adored it. Especially since it gave him opportunities to work along side Yuri in fashion, or do extravagant looks for red carpet appearances. He loved it a lot. But working so high up in the industry meant he charged a little extra then the average makeup artists. People usually cancelled last minute after finding someone cheaper to do their look, although Otabek would admit, they were never as good as he was. And that wasn’t him being pretentious about his talents, no, he got to such a high position in his job by working hard, always looking at the new trends and trying out more risky looks. He got there through a talent he worked so hard to gain. He knew he was better then most. He didn’t brag about it though. 

“How’s your sickness? Gone down?” Otabek questioned, Yura shook his head. “You should go the doctors.” He said. 

“I-I did.” Yuri said quietly, speaking up for the first time since Otabek arrived home. “Piggy came with me.” He explained. 

“And...?” Otabek asked, urging for Yuri to tell him more. 

The omega didn’t want to lie, but he wasn’t ready to tell the truth yet. “They don’t know, it could just be a sickness bug.” He said, “they took a blood test and urine sample just in case though, I’ll get the results soon. Apparently it just sounds like an extreme case of sickness.” He shrugged as if it was nothing. 

“Do you feel ill now?” Otabek asked. 

Yura shook his head, “a little nauseous, but it helps being near you.” That was truth. It seemed that his sickness from the pregnancy didn’t want to go away, unless he was near Otabek. Yuri had always hated depending on someone else, but he really was fed up of not being able to keep his food down. 

“I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Victor!!!! 
> 
> Sorry it’s so short, I didn’t have anymore to write on this bit :/ 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for your lovely comments (and kudos)! I enjoying reading them so much!! :3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

Yura came back from his twelve week scan appointment, he had managed to keep this a secret from Otabek for a good while now, and everyday made him feel more guilty. Yuri loved Otabek, he loved him more then anything or anyone: he didn’t want to lose his beta over this. He knew Otabek would be shocked, he might even argue that Yuri was faking it because it was ‘impossible’ for a beta to impregnate an omega. Yuri only wished life was the simple. Yuuri Pat the younger ones shoulder and gave him a small smile, at least he had someone to lean on. 

When Victor had let it slip that he knew Yuri had stopped speaking to Yuuri for a week. He came around eventually, and realised that it was partly his own fault for leaving the papers everywhere. He alpha had been great support as well though. He had made Yura lunch everyday for work, he kept him hydrated and even offered to run the omega a bath. Otabek had flown out to France for five days for a makeup shoot during Yura’s tenth week. Victor had been nothing but helpful as well. He even let Yura sleep with Yuuri in their bed because the younger one didn’t feel safe in his bedroom alone. There was nothing Victor couldn’t do for him. Even going as far as walking the omega all the way to his work floor, before going up to his own office. 

Yura knew it was time to tell Otabek though. He held the envelope in his hands, inside a picture of his baby - their baby. “Do you want some rice and vegetables for lunch?” Yuuri offered, piping up around the kitchen door holding a plastic container of leftover food from dinner the previous night. 

“No thanks.” Yuri declined the offer, he felt to nauseated to be eating. Instead he opted to go upstairs, into his slightly messy bedroom, he curled into his covers allowing his eyes to shut. The white envelope sitting under his hand that rested on the mattress. 

It didn’t feel like his nap had actually been for four hours, it only felt like twenty minutes. But he was being woken up by someone’s gentle hand on his shoulder. Yuri groaned and blinked his eyes open, his vision focusing in on Otabek standing over him. He smiled and puckered his lips, asking for a silent kiss which was granted to him. 

“Oh what’s this?” Otabek asked as the paper cluttered away from Yuri when he moved. He grabbed the white sheet and turned it over in hand, sealed on the other side. 

“Wha-“ yuri was still half asleep, yawning mid sentence and not catching what Otabek had found. 

“What’s inside here?” Otabek asked, curiously. Yuri still not understanding just shrugged. “Can I open it?” He requested. Yuri shrugged again, his tired brain not knowing what he was agreeing to. 

The sound of paper ripping filled the quiet room, Otabek had started to pull the card from its confinements before a quick hand stopped him. Yura had made a grab for the card, now realising what it was Otabek was talking about. He frantically snatched the item from his boyfriends hold, who had been too surprised to react apart from give an offended gasp. “Yura what is it?” He asked. His face turning into a frown. Why was Yuri keep so many secrets? He hated that his mate didn’t trust him enough to share these things with him. It was always Yuuri, Katsuki got to be there for Yura, and look after him, he was the one the omega ran to when he was upset or scared: not his own boyfriend. He just wished, even if it was just this once, that Yuri would tell him something. Anything. 

“Yura just tell me, if it’s something bad I can help.” Otabek grew frustrated. It was a joke now, Yura was doing this in spite of him at this point, he was sure of it. The blonds hands were shaking, holding the envelope tightly to his chest. “Please tell me?” The beta tried a nicer approach. It was either patience or demand with Yuri, and always a guess at which. 

Yuri sighed and relaxed his frame a little. “Promise you won’t get mad?” He requested. He watched Otabek’s face for any lies or anything to tell him otherwise. 

“Please, I want to help.” Otabek whispered. 

Yuri took a moment then nodded. He removed the card and handed it over to Otabek. He had seen these before, but unsure where. Instead of thinking about it for too long he shrugged and opened the card. On the inside was a date of the first scan, and also a black and white square image. It was mostly dark, and no actual shape to anything. He looked at it more, and then looked at Yuri. And then to the card, then to Yuri. Something, somewhere clicked. Yuuri used to have these all the time after midwife appointments, but why would Yuri have one of Yuuri’s ultrasound pictures? 

Unless... 

Otabek’s face went white, he started to shake, and then tears started to form in his eyes. It was impossible (as far as he knew) for a beta and an omega to have a baby, he couldn’t get Yuri pregnant: so that had to mean.. but Yura wouldn’t do that to him, would he? He shivered at the thought of an alpha touching his omega, their hands running down his body as Yura moaned in pleasure at somebody else’s touch. It would explain why Yuri had been so distant lately, maybe even why he was arguing more with Otabek. 

“Yuri... why would you show me this?” Otabek half whispered. His voice had a tremble laced through each word. His head was spinning with just the thought of losing Yuri to another person. He loved Yuri, no matter how much they argued or disagreed. No matter how many times he was made to sleep on the couch: he loved Yuri to the bone. The thought of being betrayed so much like this, it killed Otabek inside. “W-why would you ever-“ 

“Otabek?” Yuri asked. He started to lean towards his mate, a hand about to reach out and brush the tear from the older ones cheek. However, his hand was hit away, Otabek pulled away from him. 

“Yuri, I-I thought you were happy with me.” Otabek started with. “I know we argued but I love you, do I not make you happy?” He questioned. 

“Of course, Otabek where-“ it was Yuri’s turn to be cut off now. 

“Then why would you do it? Why would you hurt my trust like this?” He almost yelled. “Who is he?” 

“What?” Yuri asked. 

“Who is the alpha?” Otabek demanded. 

“Alpha? There is no alpha.” Yuri claimed. 

“Then how is this possible, because if you haven’t noticed I’m a beta, Yura, we can’t have kids!” He yelled. Otabek had stood from the bed now, pacing the bedroom and leaving Yuri On the bed looking a little frightened. “You slept with an alpha!” Otabek shouted. 

The accusation offended Yuri, he did not want to be put down as a cheater. He was not a cheater. He loved Otabek, and he was hoping Otabek would be happy, thrilled that they would have a baby. They could start a family. But Otabek didn’t trust him, evident by what he had just said Yuri had done. It cut the omega deep, he felt tears prickling at his eyes. He did not want to cry, he refused to cry right now. 

“I would never-“ yuri said. 

“Then how Yura? How could this happen? Because I sure as hell cant give you children.” Otabek glared at the omega, daring him to shout back. Argue with Otabek until their voices stopped, until their mouths could no longer form words. 

Yuri grew frustrated. The anger bubbled up inside of him, he was going to burst. “This is your baby Otabek!” Yuri got Otabek’s attention with that. The beta looking at him. “If you would just shut up and listen to me, I would explain it all!” Yuri was furious. The only reason the beta had stopped to hear him out was because he had never seen Yuri so angry before. 

“You shared a heat with me Beka, and you’re a dominate beta, we didn’t even use protection.” Yuri started with, “and after all that evidence you can still believe I would cheat on you? Do you have such little faith, think so little of me? You’re the reason I went into heat anyway you prick. But no of course it was me being unfaithful wasn’t it!” His stare bore into Otabek, who had retracted a little from the angry omega. 

“You know what?” Yuri got up and off the bed, going to the bedroom door and opening it, “come back to me when you’ve stopped being a shit stain.” He slammed the bedroom door shut it behind himself, storming down the stairs and slipping his shoes on. 

He knew at this time Yuuri would be at the ballet studio practising, Misha was usually left with Lilia, and sometimes even went with him. Yura grabbed his coat and made sure his phone was still in his pocket. After that the front door was shut loudly after him as he left. Outside was a little cold although it was almost spring: yuri didn’t feel anything as he set a fast pace to the studio, still refusing to cry. He kept his head down watching the floor beneath his feet, occasionally moving out the way for a person coming towards him. 

The studio was nice and warm on the Inside, Yuri didn’t bother to greet the lady at the front of the gym, instead going to the stairs and working his way up them to the studio. He needed to dance this stress out, do something to let the anger flow out of him. Yuuri would watch him to make sure anything he was doing was pregnancy safe as well. All he wanted was a routine or two and everything would calm down inside him. In the studio to the left were some locker, Yuri opened his with a number combination and took out his black slippers, leggings, and hot pink leotard he kept in there. 

Yuuri must be getting changed since he was not in the room itself. The omega decided to change where he stood quickly, knowing Yuuri usually booked the studio for the whole afternoon. Nobody else but the two of them would be in there. Once done he went on a search for Yuuri, he didn’t want to over stretch and hurt himself or the baby. Plus his omega friend had some good routines for Yuri, and would maybe dance with him. 

The Russian loved seeing Yuuri dance: the way his body moved and flowed with the music. It was like his body created the sound as he moved himself through the air and across the floor. 

He walked into the back changing rooms, inside was quiet but the lights turned on. There was benches in the middle of the floor and against the wall with hooks above them. Yuri had watched as small dancers filed out of the room all dressed for costume rehearsal. Tiny five year olds bouncing up and down in their tutus excited to be a princess on stage. Yuuri made a lot of kids happy here, he wanted them to express themselves. He had only ever helped with small classes when they had productions on, and even let them use this studio in his time since it was big. Yuuri had even told an instructor to let one of the boys wear a skirt up on stage because he begged Yuuri if he could try one on. 

There was an office in the corner of the room, Yuri headed towards it and gently knocked on the door. As the omega opened it from the changing room side he heard sniffles: then seeing Yuuri wiping his face free of tears and standing straight up, once he saw who it was though he dropped back down into the desk chair. “Yuuri? What’s wrong?” The blond asked, he went over carefully to the other taking a tissue from the box on the desk and handing it over. 

Yuuri took it gratefully, wiping the tears from his face. This did not do much as they kept falling still, new trails where the old ones had been. “I-it’s the twenty first of March.” Yuuri whispered. 

A sharp intake of breath shown that Yura remembered what that date was. “Your little girl.” He said in a quiet voice. 

Yuuri nodded, “I-I don’t know why I’m crying.” Yuuri said wiping the tears again, “I chose to let her go, right? But I miss her. How can I miss something I never had?” Yuuri didn’t want an answer, he didn’t want anything right now. He tried holding it together at home: cuddling little Misha only made him feel more guilty. Why was his life put over hers? Why was it that he could only have one baby instead of two? It was unfair the choice he had to make, all to run away from an alpha who never really loved him. Yuuri loved his little girl, more then anything and anyone, she was the most important thing in his life and he had never met her. But he had to make that decision to get rid of her, to remove his only will for living and the only person who kept him going in those hard times. Now he had Misha, and he loved his son to the end of the universe, but every time he looked in those gorgeous blue eyes he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty knowing she had never got a chance. Not even a name. 

“Yuuri, she’s your daughter, your little girl. You can cry, and you can feel guilty about it. But, don’t ever regret it.” Yura said. Sometimes Yuuri was in disbelief how smart the omega was, how comforting he could be. Especially when he was so used to Yuri snapping at anyone who looked at him the wrong way. 

“I want to name her.” Yuuri whispered. “I know it’s stupid, but she deserves a name... right?” Yuuri asked looking up to the younger Russian. 

He nodded, “if it’ll make you feel better.” He agreed. “Any names in mind?” 

Yuuri nodded. “Lilith,” He said. “Means ‘of the night’.” He explained. 

“She was Adams first wife you know, taken from the garden of Eden because she refused to submit to him.” Yuri said, he remembered learning about this in school once. 

“It’s strong, but also delicate.” He whispered. “Do you think Victor would like it?” 

“Yuuri you could name your kid after a WWE wrestler and he would still love it, because you chose it.” Yuri huffed a laugh. That made Yuuri smile as well at the thought. “You want to dance it away?” Yuri asked, the real reason he had come here for. With a nod from the Japanese man, both omegas made their way into the studio.


	6. Chapter 6

“He actually said that?” Yuuri asked on their way home. They had been to pick Misha up from Lilia, who had attached himself to Yuuri as soon as his papa was in sight. Yuri had explained what happened between him and Otabek at home, and why he had gone to the studio. Not realising the date, he had also apologised for disturbing Yuuri with this. 

He felt guilty, really guilty. While Yuuri took the one day he could to grieve a loss he had to decide upon, Yura had gone to him with his own issue, to do with his own a baby that Yura got to keep. Yuuri had said it didn’t matter though, he actually thanked the younger omega for distracting him for a few hours. It wasn’t much, and he knew once back in the safety of his own home Yuuri would break again. It really was the one day he felt like he could be upset over the decision though. No matter how many times the Japanese man claimed he did not regret his decision, Yuri could see the choice still ate at him a little. He assumed it would be different if Yuuri had to stay with the abusive alpha. He’d be glad his daughter never struggled the hardship. Or if the baby was born and the sire was able to control how much contact he had with her, Yuuri would have hated that more then this. It was the best and only option he had to live a happier life, that didn’t mean Yuuri couldn’t be upset over it. 

Yura sighed, “Yeah, I’m not sure what to do if I’m honest. He annoyed me so much, I don’t think I’ve been that angry at him before.” He explained. Yuri never usually got angry with Otabek, sure he got annoyed and fed up with the beta, but he had never been that angry with him. 

“He’ll come around.” Yuuri smiled and reassured the blond. “Just give him some time. Otabek has only just found out you two can have babies, never mind adding an actual foetus into the mix.” Yuuri was good at making Yura see reason. 

“I suppose.” Yuri shrugged. 

When they arrived home it was six o’clock, everyone else was already back. Victor and Phichit has started on the dinner, making the house smell really good once they walked through the door. Misha grew excited at the sight of his sire, and made grabby hands towards him. Victor took his son and rested the babe on his hips while he waited for one side of the bacon to cook. Yuuri got a kiss to the lips, and whispered something to Victor who nodded in response. Yuri assumed it had something to do with earlier because The older omega kissed his Alphas cheek before leaving for his bedroom. 

Yuri made up his mind to speak with Otabek, now the two had a few hours to cool off from each other. That and because it was either face his pissed off boyfriend, or get pissed off by spending his time with Victor and Phichit: who were (in Yuri’s opinion) the most annoying members of their pack. And that was saying something, because Christophe was in their pack too: Yuri scoffed at the thought. 

He gently tapped on his bedroom door, hearing a slight hum from the other side Yuri assumed that meant ‘come in’. The black haired beta was sat at the end of their bed; the scan picture in hand, two information booklets about dominant betas next to him, and the laptop screen that had an article about what to expect during pregnancy. Not even Yuri had got that far yet. A small smile found its way to Yuri’s lips. He and Otabek would be okay. 

Otabek looked up at Yuri and relaxed a little seeing it was his omega. “I’m sorry, about before.” He whispered. “Guess I can get you pregnant. I should probably apologise for doing that as well.” He breathed a small laugh, and ran his fingers through his black hair. 

“I’m not sorry.” Yuri said, still standing near the door. “About the pregnancy I mean. I am sorry for calling you a shit stain though.” He smiled a little more at that. 

“You’re not?” Otabek asked, ignoring anything that didn’t have to do with his and Yuri’s pregnancy. 

“Of course not.” Yura shook his head. “I was really scared and confused at first, but I mean, we’re not that bad right? We can raise a kid, or at least damn well give it a good go.” 

Otabek laughed, he never thought he would see Yuri mature this much. And now he would see his omega round with his pup, and one day see him telling his child to stop jumping up and down on the bed before they hurt themselves. Yura would grow up so fast after having a baby, but Otabek thought that maybe it was time they both grew up a little bit. He couldn’t think of any better way to do it then starting a family with his omega. Although, maybe a discussion and agreement would have been nice before hand. It was a nice surprise though, apart from the slight argument they had. 

“You’re going to have to say no to them at some point, you know that right?” Otabek said, standing and walking over to Yuri as he did. “It’s not like looking after Misha, and feeding him buttercream from the cake when Yuuri and Victor aren’t watching.” 

“I know.” Yuri nodded, “plus my baby, I made it, if I want to feed them buttercream from a cake when their four months old I’ll do what I want.” He laughed. Otabek had always admired the small stubbornness quirk. 

“God, don’t make me the strict parent.” Otabek sighed. 

“You’ll have to fight me for the title of fun parent though.” The omega challenged. 

“You’re on.” 

When Phichit and Christophe were told that night the two exchanged looks, and then Chris slid a twenty towards his partner, who took the money with a smug smile on his face. Yuri rolled his eyes and left the kitchen, Otabek smirking and following the slightly annoyed omega out the room. 

Yuuri had not come out of his bedroom all night, Victor had been upstairs a few times to check up on him but always came back after five minutes. Yuri could understand the older omega wanting to be alone, but to turn away the comfort of his alpha was a big deal between the pair. Yuuri and Victor needed each other, they made each other better, more complete. It was strange to see Yuuri denying help of any kind. The worse of it was, the pain from Yuuri got so much that everyone else had started to feel the impact of his grieving. A small ache in the packs heart, that made everyone just that little more sad, as if a grey cloud had settled itself over their house. 

Once again, Victor left the living room to check on his mate. Leaving Misha in the careful watch of Yuri. Phichit had even tried going up a few times, but apparently Yuuri refused to let him inside the room. When Victor came down without any luck it was no surprise. He sat on a sofa next to Christophe. His best friend placed a gentle hand on Victors thigh, giving him a small reassuring smile. Yuuri would come around, he always tried his best to seem upbeat and happy. They all knew on some level it wasn’t real though, he was still very much broken on the inside. It cut through the bond, yet nobody mentioned it. Knowing it would only make the omega feel worse. 

“He’s been up there all night, and not eaten.” Otabek whispered into the silent room. 

“He lost his daughter Beka, he’s allowed to be sad about that.” Yura said. 

“I know, it’s just... nothing.” Otabek decided not to speak his mind. Although Yuri could have a good guess at what was going to be next out of his mouth. Yuuri made that choice himself, it had been a few years, he had a son now. 

“What’s he doing up there?” Phichit asked. 

Victor sighed and ran a hand through his tangled silver hair. “He’s in his nest, refuses to let me in or to come out.” Victor said. “I’ve taken any sharp objects from the bathroom and bedroom that I could find.” He added on the end as an after thought. 

“He keeps his own hidden.” Phichit said. “He always has, it’s like a security thing, he likes knowing the relief is always there, it’s always an option.” Phichit wasn’t wrong, everyone knew when they saw Yuuri tomorrow he would be wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and jacket. Along with long pants, no shorts. 

Misha started to wriggle in Yuri’s hold, growing fussy. A few tears fell from his eyes before he started to fully cry. Victor got up quickly and took his son, finally having something to do. He moved from the living room into the kitchen. Then coming back with a bottle for his pup. However, Misha refused to drink from the bottle, he was still very attached to Yuuri. It was getting way past bedtime for the boy, but without his papa he refused to go to sleep. Victor bounced him up and down gently trying to shush his baby. 

“There no need to cry.” He whispered softly. “Sire has got you.” He lifted Misha so his chest was resting on Victors front, chin on his shoulder as his parent pat the baby’s back to sooth him. “Shhh... it’s alright, Papa is just a bit sad, you can sleep without him though.” Victor said, trying to convince himself more then Misha. 

“C-can I have m-my baby?” Victor jumped and turned to see Yuuri stood in the kitchen doorway. His eyes were very red and looked so sad. Victor wished to kiss all the pain away from those eyes. “P-please.” Yuuri looked at the floor and tugged the sleeve of his long sleeved blue top. Victor hated to see his love in pain, and when Yuuri looked so nervous to ask for his own son, it was bad. 

There was the elephant in the room, this year her anniversary was so bad because there was the chance of another baby coming into their lives. And Yura was like Yuuri, it was a mistake and very unexpected, but not only that he had heard what Yuri had been through in the past, what he had seen other Alphas do. But unlike Yuuri, he was able to live past that before having a baby. He had no reason to worry about his pups safety in the way Yuuri worried when he found out he was pregnant for the first time. 

After a few steps towards the omega Victor was able to transfer his son off to Yuuri, who lingered near his alpha a little longer to breath in his scent. “I’m s-sorry.” He said 

Victors heart broke at the small voice crack in his omegas speech. “Please don’t ever be sorry about this.” He placed a hand on Yuuri’s hip. “Just remember I’m here if you ever want anything. I’d do anything for you.” Victor whispered. 

Yuuri nodded, instead of moving away though he asked, “please come to bed with me.” A few tears fell from his eyes again. Victor nodded and brushed them away, kissing yuuri’s forehead. 

“Of course, люблю.” 

Xxx

All day Yuri had either been hungry, tired, or sick. All three tending to have a butterfly effect on each other. Yuuri made them all dinner, causing the blond omega to be sick even after claiming to be hungry all day, and now he was tired. Otabek thought it was a little bit cute, and only slightly funny how moody Yuri was. He flopped onto the sofa and curled in on himself, cuddling up to Otabek’s side when the beta sat next to him. One arm wrapped around the older ones waist, while Yuri lay his head on his beta’s side. Otabek’s hands went into the blond locks, carefully weaving through the soft strands. 

“I feel so sick.” Yuri muttered. 

“Do you want a glass of water?” Otabek asked. 

“If you move, I’ll bite you.” Yuri threatened. He was comfortable, and for the first time that day he didn’t feel like he was about to throw up at any moment. 

“Not moving.” Otabek chuckled. 

Yuri groaned, snuggling closer to Otabek. “Shit.” He shot up and ran from the living room to the closets bathroom. Otabek followed after quickly, also running into Katsuki who had watched the youngest pack member run off to the toilets. 

“He’s been having really bad sickness.” Yuuri whispered. 

“Anything I can do?” Otabek asked. 

Yuuri shook his head with a slight frown, “no, the doctor won’t prescribe him medication because it’s a beta and omega pregnancy, more unstable.” He explained. “Sorry.”

“I think it’s more my fault then yours.” Otabek laughed. 

The bathroom door opened and Yuri looked to otabek, and then to Yuuri. “I-I think there’s something wrong.” He said through heavy breathing. Not quite crying, but he looked in pain. 

Yuuri was quick to notice how Yuri was bending in on himself slightly in pain, and holding his side. He didn’t look good either. The omega was paler then usual, and it seemed now was when Otabek started to pay attention to how tired he actually looked. The fear was clear in Yuri’s eyes. He was scared, Yura never got scared. That looked cause a slight panic to flow through Otabek, and clearly came across the pack bond: since Yuuri placed a gentle hand on the others shoulder. 

“Yura, tell me what’s wrong.” The Japanese man walked towards the shorter omega. 

“I-I don’t really know, I just started getting this pain... a-and it really hurts.” He was getting more and more anxious about the whole ordeal. Yuuri was trying to stay calm, but having a pain so intense that he could hardly breath, during pregnancy at that, was dangerous. Especially for such a high risk one like Yura’s. 

“It’s okay, try and breath a little.” Yuuri took a breath in and out, helping to guide the younger one through this carefully. Hoping to relax him at the same time. “Stay with Otabek, and try to breath through the pain, I’ll get Victor to drive us to the hospital.” Otabek took that as his queue to grab onto his mate to hold him up a little better. 

Yuuri came back less then a minute later with his alpha in tow: he had his keys in hand and went right to Yuri. “Look at me Yura.” He gently pulled the Omegas chin upwards so green eyes met blue. “Remember how we used to breathe? Do you remember?” Yuri nodded frantically. The pain was causing him to panic, Victor had known Yuri since he was a child and seen the younger one go through panic attacks at just seven years old, he knew how to handle them. “In... out... in... out...” this continued until Yuri had calmed enough to move with only a little bit of help. 

The four of them got in the car, Victor driving, Yuuri next to him in the passenger seat and then the couple in the back seat. Misha had been left in there care of Phichit, who had not even hesitated in agreeing to look after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update!!! I literally have no other excuse apart from I’m lazy... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway! :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking ages to update!

Victor paced up and down the waiting room, Yuuri sat down watching him, getting slightly more annoyed at his mate. “Vitya sit down.” Yuuri hissed to him in Russian. He was making the other patients around them nervous and uncomfortable. 

“But it’s Yura, he could be hurt. What if something’s really wrong?” He questioned back in Russian again. The two not wanting to be over heard, or feel like someone was listening to their semi-private conversation. 

“The doctor said it was nothing to be worried about, how about we take their advice before jumping to conclusion.” Yuuri was nervous to, he was terrified for Yura. But panicking was not going to help him, especially when it could be felt through the packs bond. “Please, sit.” Yuuri tried again, this time speaking Japanese. 

Victor understood the few words and sat down next to his husband, they slipped their hands together and Yuuri squeezed reassuringly. He remembered when Yuuri suggest Victor learn his language, he wanted to teach their son and thought it would be nice if they could all understand. Victor was a fast learner too, a lot easier to teach then Phichit had been. 

“I’m really worried.” Victor whispered in his first language. Taking Yuuri’s hand in his own. 

“I know.” Yuuri replied in Japanese again, “I am too.” He squeezed Victors hand in his own for reassurance. 

They sat there the rest of the time waiting in silence. The sound of the clock at the wall was the only noise that registered in Victors mind as he waited. The constant ticking telling him how long he was waiting. Time was dragging, every tick getting further and further apart. The only thing keeping the alpha in his seat was his mate next to him, hand tangled within his own. Victor was grateful he didn’t have to do this without Yuuri. He didn’t know if he could sit still long enough. 

Yuuri shuffled slightly in his seat, Victor being grateful to see he wasn’t the only restless one. Their Yura meant so much to the both of them, to the pack. 

“Mr Nikiforov?” A doctor called from the door. Both Yuuri and Victor stood knowing he was there for the two of them. He had Victor listed as an emergency contact since he was the closest thing Yuri had to a guardian. It was the omega who got to the doctor first, he was on it straight away wanting to know how Yuri was and if they could go see him. Before he could even ask any of his questions though, the doctor put a reassuring hand on Yuuri’s shoulders to relax him a little. “Don’t worry, he’s okay, and so is baby.” 

The couple let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding, it had been intense waiting for the news, and hearing it was nothing was both agitating and relieving. After all the stress they expected more then nothing. But the health of their pack meant more. “What was wrong?” Victor asked, using past tense to assume there had been something other then just a small cramp. 

“The pain was caused from the stretch of his womb, it feels like a heat cramp, sometimes worse. But with the stress and exhaustion, he was experiencing an intensified feeling.” He explained. “There is something else: the baby, there’s two, we think that’s why it hurt him a lot more.” 

“Wait two?” Yuuri asked with wide eyes. 

“As in twins?” Victor questioned. 

“Yes twins.” The doctor verified. 

“I need to sit down...” Victor half whispered. 

“I need to see Yuri, can we?” Yuuri asked. If it was a shock for him and Victor he couldn’t imagine how the scared omega was feeling right now. Not only that but Otabek was probably also freaking out. From how the both of them reacted at the news of the pregnancy this could be bad. 

They were lead down the halls that smelt slightly of bleach, the walls white and floor blue. As they entered a room the three of them took some hand sanitiser from the dispensers on the wall. Inside the room there was four beds, two along one side with open curtains and unoccupied. On the other side there was a girl with her leg in a cast, around the age of thirteen talking to a doctor. She looked like she had been crying, her hair messy and face a little scratched up as well. Just past her bed was Yuri and Otabek, the curtains closed around them for privacy. 

Yuuri and Victor thanked the doctor as he left then entered through the curtain. The couple looked up at them as they came in. Yuri was in the bed still wearing his normal clothes, and Otabek sat on the edge of it with his hand in Yuri’s golden locks. They were both smiling to each other, clearly talking in hushed voices as to not disturb the other person in the room. But they looked happy. It relieved, yet confused the older couple. 

“Twins,” Yuri said to them, “two babies, and just one is highly unlikely.” He was beaming, Otabek to. They had taken the news of two children very well. 

“You’re okay with that?” Victor asked. 

Yuri and Otabek nodded at the same time. “At least this way we don’t have to try again to give them a brother or sister, they’ll have each other.” Otabek said. 

It was a mature response from them, and a positive outlook. Very positive. Victor half wondered if the doctors had drugged them up a little to settle the nerves. For two grumpy, young, temperamental people they were surprisingly calm about this. 

“That’s good, I guess.” Victor said. 

The doctors wanted to keep Yuri in for a few more hours just to be sure, and now it was twins they wanted to see him more often. During the birth he was told there will be at least one doctor along with his usual midwife, just because of the high risk of twins and the added risk of an omega Beta conceiving. Yuri had expected to be giving birth in his nest like most Omega’s, but had been informed that could be a dangerous move. Yuuri had left to get coffee and noticed the girl, now alone in her bed. She looked tired, and very upset. He wondered where her parents were. Being the motherly Omega He was Yuuri went over to offer the girl if she wanted a drink. 

As he got closer the girl jumped at his presence. “Sorry.” He cringed at himself. “You’re alone, I was wondering if you would like a drink from the cafe.” Yuuri said gesturing to her leg. She shook her head, and then began to nod. Yuuri smiled, “what can I get you?” He asked. 

“W-water?” She asked. “Please.” She looked down to her hands. 

“Okay.” Yuuri nodded. 

He left for the cafe to get two bottles of water, two coffees and one tea. Coming back having to use a cardboard cup holder to carry four of them, and then putting the other bottle of water in his pocket. He passed the hot drinks over to his pack members, including one bottle of water. He then gave Victor a quick kiss and left to give the girl hers. 

Gently he placed the bottle on the table beside her bed, and also placed down a four pack of biscuits for her. She gave him a weak smile and thanked Yuuri. “My names Yuuri, by the way.” The omega introduced himself. 

“Sasha.” The girl replied. Yuuri smiled, glad to see she was willing to except his company. “Why are you here?” She asked. 

“My pack member is pregnant and had a little scare. You?” Yuuri asked back. 

“Suicide doesn’t always work I guess.” She said trying to make light of her situation, but failing at the saddened expression that painted her face. 

“It seems like the best option in the moment.” Yuuri nodded. “It gets better though, I know everyone says that, but it does.” Yuuri lifted the sleeve of his jacket to show the girl his own scars, some fresher then others. Some still looking more like healing cuts then actual scars. 

She blushed and smiled again. “Snap.” She giggled showing her own forearms. “How do you stop?” Sasha asked, getting serious again. 

“I’ll let you know when I figure it out.” Yuuri replied. “So why are you here alone?” He asked changing the subject. 

“There’s no one to come and visit me.” She shrugged. “I got kicked out of my aunts when she died six months ago.” 

“Where do you live then?” Yuuri asked. 

“Anywhere.” Sasha shrugged. “The park, a hostel.” She said. “They won’t let me out until an adult can take me home. I refuse to leave with social services.”

Yuuri nodded. He thought about her situation. It hurt to see someone so young having to be so strong. At that moment all  
Yuuri wanted to do was take her home with them, give her a bed to sleep on and some soup to keep her warm. It was more complicated then that though, he couldn’t just adopted a girl out of nowhere. There was papers involved, and issues that could come with this. Plus he didn’t know if Victor was ready to have a teenager in their lives, they could hardly handle a baby at the moment. Neither of them were sleeping. Yuri couldn’t worry about this, he not only was too young, but also in the middle of something himself. But there was Phichit. 

The beta and alpha couple always wanted children, it was on their list even before marriage. But they couldn’t have a baby like their pack members could, it would have to be through adoption or surrogacy. Yuuri knew he couldn’t leave this girl here though. What if who adopted or fostered her was a horrible person? What if she just ended up back on the streets again? What if her next attempt succeeded? The thoughts ran around his mind and the Omega could feel the panic building up inside his stomach. He wanted Victor, he needed his alpha to ground him. 

As if hearing his thoughts Victor came over and wrapped and arm around Yuuri, allowing his omega to bask in his scent. Yuuri started to calm right away, feeling Victor so close, his lips pressing a soft kiss to his omegas forehead. 

“Are you two okay?” Victor asked, looking between the pair. 

Yuuri nodded and wrapped an arm around Victors waist. “Can we talk outside?” Yuuri asked. Victor nodded and gave Sasha a smile before leaving with his mate. 

“She’s alone, has in no family, and she tried to kill herself. She has nobody.” Yuuri said after explaining how they had started to talk. 

“Yuuri I understand, but we have a baby that’s more then hard work for us, and we have a Yura that needs us.” Victor stroked his omegas hair. 

“But I want her to be safe.” Yuuri pouted. 

Victor thought about this, then an idea came to him. “Christophe mentioned him and Phichit were looking into adoption. Maybe this is their chance?” He offered. Yuuri’s eyes lit up at the idea. 

Xxx

Yuri was let home after five more hours. It was just him, Otabek, and Victor that had traveled home. The alpha leaving with his son in arms as well. After Yuuri explained to the girl they had a house she could stay in and people who could look after her Phichit and Christophe were called to go and meet her. Meaning they had to bring Misha with them. Sasha had warmed to the baby quickly and even jumping at the chance to hold him. 

The young couple retreated into their bedroom, scan picture in hand of their two babies, both lying on the bed looking up at the white ceiling. Now they had to pick two names, get two cots, twice the amount of baby products, twice the amount of everything. They decided to find out the gender as soon as they could, it would make shopping easier. 

The beta turned on his side and curled into Yuri, his Hand going on top of Yuri’s lower abdomen. “Twice the mess.” He whispered. 

“Twice the trouble.” Yuri laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was probably loads of mistakes in this chapter, I didn’t read it through properly!   
> Thanks for reading :3   
> And for all your lovely comments <3


	8. Chapter 8

A hiss came from the younger omega, he panted and arched his back more, “ah shit... d-don’t stop.” He almost begged, feeing the heat of his betas chest against his bare back. Otabek had to pause for a moment to stop himself from relieving too early, Yuri’s sex drive had been something to admire and fear over the past week. At fourteen weeks he was practically dripping at any given moment, wanting his beta all the time. They had spent the better part of three days in their bedroom, which had concerned everyone but Yuuri, he himself knowing and understanding the hormone level change. An omegas body differed from that of a beta women or even and omega women’s pregnancy. Their hormones were thrown completely off. For Yuuri this meant his anxiety and depression levels sky rocketed meaning he isolated himself a lot, and needed constant care plus reassurance. For the blond omega his sex drive went higher then Otabek had ever experienced from him. 

“Yura, I’m gonna...” Otabek tried to warn his mate before he couldn’t stop himself. The beta released inside of his omega, the feeling sending pleasurable shivers all the way up Yura’s body, causing the knot inside his stomach to become undone. They both lay next to each other panting, yuri not wanting to move, but also needing to. 

Yura had cum three times within the past thirty odd minutes, Otabek managed to keep hold with a few pauses, knowing once he had finished they would have to stop. It was the beta who gained the ability to move again first: he picked Yura up bridal style, making sure the omega had a blanket over his body. He quickly took the omega to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet, then ran back to the bedroom to grab two towels and pyjama pants for them. 

Once he came back Otabek pressed a kiss to Yuri’s forehead and then ran the bath. When he was satisfied with the temperature Otabek helped Yuri into the water. The tub was fairly large so Otabek was able to slip in behind his mate, Settling Yuri between his legs and to lay back on his chest. While Otabek played with the omegas hair he could hear the faint purring from his mate. 

“You have a little bump here.” Otabek whispered, gently stroking a single finger down the middle of Yuri’s stomach to his belly button. “Four more weeks and we can know the gender.” He started to place kisses along Yuri’s neck and behind his ear. 

“I’ll get really fat.” Yuri pouted, he had always been one to care for his appearance, doing ballet helped him keep his small dancer figure that he loved so much. He did love his body, yuri had worked hard on it all his life. Making sure he was always eating the right stuff, exercising, dancing. He loved to show it off in magazines wearing lingerie, and short skirts: even in the bedroom when he would put on his best lacy knickers and a garter belt that had sheer material falling like a veil over his hips and bum. He enjoyed wearing white stockings and bralettes that were way to thin and see through to be deemed appropriate. Yuri enjoyed the power it gave him over Otabek, who would stare at him as he walked around their room, swinging his hips and teasing his beta. Otabek was in his complete control when he wore a pair of sexy knickers or a sheer nightie. 

“To see you so full with my pups, it’s a dream.” Otabek whispered against the younger ones neck. 

“Won’t be a dream for long, give it a few more weeks.” Yuri giggled as Otabek gently blew on his neck to stop his pouts. 

“My sexy Omega.” Otabek chuckled. 

They started to get out the bath, but Otabek took Yuri’s wrist in his hand to stop him from getting up. Yuri looked back concerned for a moment, before seeing the blush on Otabek’s cheeks. “Did you... get it all... um out?” He asked looking Yuri up and down hoping he would get the idea. 

Yuri looked back at him and smiled, he then stood fully and ran his index finger down the middle of his bum, “feel for yourself.” He said. Otabek followed the same action as Yuri with his own finger, stopping when he no longer felt any flesh, but instead a harder more firm texture. He chuckled then, “better then getting rid of it?” Yuri smirked. “It’s not like I can get more pregnant.” He said turning to see Otabek’s blushing face. 

Before he knew it Otabek had stood and carefully as to not slip, scooped Yuri into his arms and placed him out of the tub, before following suit. He wrapped his omega in a towel and put one around himself: then picking Yuri back up bridal style he left for the bedroom. Inside he sat on the bed, yuri on his knee and Otabek kissing the back of his neck. Holding his hair up to reach the skin underneath it. 

Yuri turned around to face Otabek, straddling his hips and sitting on his betas legs. Yura put his arms around Otabek’s neck and started to kiss his lips. Slowly, moving so he could feel every smooth graze of their lips locking together. Carefully teasing his tongue at the entrance of his boyfriends mouth, Otabek tried to capture Yuri’s bottom lip between his teeth: knowing this would make his little kitten moan. 

Otabek pulled back, looking at Yuri. He smiled and started to stroke up and down the omegas arm. “How did I end up with such a beautiful boyfriend?” Otabek asked, watching how Yuri’s cheeks slowly turned red from the compliment. 

“Just lucky.” Yuri answered back, going in for another kiss. 

A knock at the door interrupted them, “guys you need to stop having sex, and start getting ready!” Phichit’s voice came from the other side of their door. Yuri groaned. They had a meal with a girl Yuuri had met at the hospital, her and a social worker wanted to get a feel of the people she would be living with. It was Christopher’s idea for them all to go together, show them how they interact, and she will get a chance to meet everyone while also having someone else with her. 

Otabek laughed and kissed Yuri one more time. “Tonight.” He whispered. 

“Is that a promise?” Yuri’s eyes widened in excitement. 

Otabek shook his head, still smiling though. He stood holding Yuri who’s legs were wrapped around his hips. The older man let his omega down and went to grab their clothes. He threw Yuri some boxers and socks, then black jeans and a light blue shirt. Otabek shuffled on a pair of skinny black jeans that were looking more grey from wear and wash, along with a black jumper. Once he was ready he turned and faced Yuri, who stood there now dressed. It was the first time in two days that Yuri had worn actual clothes. 

They both grabbed wallets and phones before leaving their bedroom, going downstairs to find everyone else ready and waiting. Misha reaches out for Yuri as he stood next to the older omega and his son. Carefully the baby was passed from mother and over to Yuri: who lifted the child and gently brought him down to plant a kiss on his nose, causing Misha to giggle. 

“This has to go really well, so Yuri best behaviour.” Phichit glared at the youngest pack member. 

“As long as your pet doesn’t say anything to piss me off.” Yura shrugged, giving a glare to Christophe. 

Christophe made a cross over his chest, “I promise.” He reassured. “Now can we go?” He asked.


	9. Chapter 9

“See that wasn’t so bad.” Otabek said, hand on the small of Yuuri’s back as he guided him inside the house. 

“I guess.” Yuri shrugged. “I just really want to go to bed.” He sighed. The days activities was causing his body to shut down now. It had been fairly busy, he and Otabek had gone to work in the morning for a bit. Yuri was working closely with a client who wanted a whole new collection doing for the end of the month. His desk looked like a bomb had hit it, paper everywhere and fabric samples all over the floor around where he sat. The couple had returned home just after lunch and Yuri decided he wanted to spend the day with Otabek’s cock inside him, and the beta was not complaining one bit. 

Otabek laughed and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s head before they took to the stairs. The dinner had gone well: the girl enjoyed conversation with each one of them and her and Phichit had bonded over a love for photography. Christophe had mentioned he took the occasional dance lessons, before Victor cut in and said he was nothing compared to his Yuuri. Sasha has laughed at some Photos Phichit shown her, some of him and Christophe, and others of the packs lives. The one she enjoyed the most was Makkachin running out the bath with bubbles all over herself, Victor in the background soaked and Christophe going to chase after her. 

The social services lady had liked them as well, and said they would all be a positive aspect to Sasha’s life. She agreed to allowing Sasha to stay there for two nights a week and get a feel of her soon to be new surroundings. Yuuri said he would be home with Misha if she wanted to visit in the day when everybody else was at work. He had even given her the option to come to the ballet studio with him if she wanted to watch or just play with Misha. Seeing that Sasha would not be alone in the house all the time settled the worker more. 

The couple got to their bedroom and changed into some pyjamas before brushing their teeth and getting into bed. Yuri curled up to Otabek, teasing him under the covers by pressing his cold feet against Otabek’s bare skin. The beta flinched when he first felt the cold skin against him, and now he was laying there, defeated as Yuri warmed his feet between Otabek’s limbs too. The beta kissed his omega on the lips, if Yuri was comfortable that’s all that mattered to him. 

“I love you Beka.” Yuri yawned around his words and snuggled in further. 

“I love you too Kitten.” Otabek smiled. 

Xxx

 

There was a loud knock on their bedroom door, causing Yuri to roll over onto his other side, back now facing Otabek, who stirred in his own slumber. The knocking got louder and more intense, “don’t make me come in there!” Victor yelled from the other side of the door. The couple were suppose to be up and out of bed twenty minutes ago: Yuri had his eighteen week appointment in half an hour and traffic was suppose to be bad that morning. 

Victor knocked again, Yuri having enough of the knocking picked one of Otabek’s trainers from the floor beside his bed and threw it over his mate and at the door, where it collided with a thud. “What have told you about throwing shoes Yura!” Victor shouted again. 

“Alright, were up.” Yuri shouted back, Otabek lay and watched him trying not to laugh, his feisty kitten used to be such a good morning person. It was one of the only things that didn’t annoying the younger omega. From his twelfths week and onwards he had been more and more reluctant to leave his bed. 

“You were suppose to be up twenty minutes ago!” Victor shouted back. 

“You were suppose to be up twenty minutes ago.” Yuri mimicked, Otabek laughed as he watched his omega walk closer to the door. “Well I’m up now so get the stick from up your arse old man.” He yelled through the door. 

“I’m not the one with a stick up my arse.” Victor said back. 

“Vitya Stop.” They heard Yuuri say on the other side. Yuri turned around to face Otabek with a smug smile on his face, the beta just laughed and rolled out of the bed. 

The couple managed to get ready and have their teeth brushed within ten minutes, that was between kisses and light touches. Otabek teases Yuri as the omega tried to get his top on: stroking his finger cross Yuri’s lower back, kissing his neck, and running his fingers through the omegas blond locks. They got downstairs and saw Yuuri made pancakes for everyone that morning, the couple took theirs for the car journey as Victor urged them out the house, Kissing Yuuri softly before leaving. 

It was Victors day off, and usually he would spend it with Yuuri in the omegas nest with their son. The house would hardly see them. Phichit and Christophe worked the most out of them all at the moment, however they managed to get the day off to spend with Sasha. As it was Yuri’s eighteenth week scan they were able to find out the gender of their babies. Otabek was hoping for one of each, but Yuri had shrugged and said he didn’t care what they got. 

They made it barely on time: managing to sign in for the appointment and only sitting for five minutes before the midwife came out and called Yuri in. Otabek followed in, Victor hung back in the waiting room. It was their moment to share and he didn’t want to impose. He knew when he and Yuuri went for important scans they would rather go alone and share the experience between them. 

After far too many personal questions and a blood test Yuri was asked to lay back on the bed. A black and white image appeared on the screen as the beta women moved the scanner around his skin, cold gel covering his pale stomach. Otabek ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair as they waited. “There we are baby one...” the midwife said, she moved a little and captured another baby. “And number two.” She smiled. “Do we want to know the gender?” She offered. 

“Yes.” Yuri said quickly. 

“Please.” Otabek finishes for him. 

The beta women smiled and started to move again, the image on screen changed to multiple angles to try and get the right position for at least on of the babies. And then she did the same again for the second baby. Yuri hardly knew what he was looking at, he just knew that there were two humans growing inside of him. Otabek seemed to be able to make the image out a lot easier then Yuri could. He gasped every now and then, and awed at the image on the screen. 

“Congratulations, it looks like you’re having two girls.” The midwife said. Yuri was excited, although he would have been happy with any gender baby it would be the first time someone had a girl. They all thought Misha would be a girl until he was born. 

“Two girls!” Otabek exclaimed. “Yuri, two, both.” He was beaming, Yuri had never seen him look so excited outside of the house before. It was rare that he showed much emotion around strangers or people he hardly knew. 

“Yeah, guess we can pick names now.” Yuri nodded. 

They finished up and Yuri wiped the gel off his stomach before allowing his top to roll back down his body. Otabek held his hand out for Yuri to help him up off the table. Although he didn’t need the help Yuri accepted it anyway. They were able to get the pictures from the midwife and Yuri gave them to Otabek to put in his pocket for now. At the moment the rest of their pictures were sitting in the bedside draw. Neither of them wanting to throw them away, but also not sure what to do with them. 

As the omega pulled his top down he noticed how big he had gotten. Otabek rubbed his back knowing the insecurities that were running through Yuri’s head. He’s a dancer, a model, he’s not suppose to be big. Yuri worked for his body, he couldn’t help but feel a little like it was wasted effort for the time being. The two left. 

Victor drove them home, the couple still not telling him their news. However they did say when Yuuri was also there. They wanted to tell their pack leaders together, especially since Yuuri had helped Yura out a lot with this. Any issues he had Yuuri was able to step in and help.


	10. Chapter 10

Throughout Yuri’s pregnancy he had managed to slowly get rid of his sickness, which was quickly replaced with aching and headaches, he had stopped wanting sex all together around the thirtieth week. He felt too big, too sore and way too sensitive to even want to think about getting hard. Otabek respected that though, he didn’t want Yuri to do anything that would make him uncomfortable during the final two months of his pregnancy. He knew how hard this had been on the younger omega, he had to go for multiple doctor check ups, blood and urine tests, plus more then the usual omega midwife appointment. He was told he needed to have his baby in a hospital and not in the safety of his nest, which had caused Yuri to stress even more. However, despite the hardships he had and was still going through, Otabek remained holding his hand, and they had even enjoyed their time as expecting parents. 

Yuri had been given a due date for six weeks time, nervous wasn’t even cutting it for how Yuri was feeling, he had been told to expect early labour as well as a just in case. So until Yuri was ready to have the twins him and Otabek kept an overnight Bag packed for their hospital trip, the bag was on the floor at the foot of their bed. They had turned their office room into a nursery, buying baskets, a changing table, and a few teddy’s and toys for the babies. They had a bouncy chair for the both of them, and play mats. Anything they could need they had managed to buy early. Including clothes, nappy’s and wipes. They had bought in bulk knowing Two babies would mean twice the work, twice the amount of supplies needed. Yuri had considered breast feeding, however was unsure how he would do two babies, it would tire him out. Yuuri suggested just feeding one baby by bottle and one by breast, only because the feeling of being so full was hard to relieve if he wasn’t going to breast feed. However, Yuri didn’t want to make it look like he was favouring one of them over the other. 

Otabek had been buried inside Yuri when they realised he was starting to lactate. One hand had been gripping Yuri’s chest as he moved inside him, he played with the pink numb and then felt a wetness being produced from his chest. Yuri had felt it himself, they stopped and had looked down at the milky liquid dripping from his forming chest. Instead of freaking out about it, Yuri had no time to think as Otabek knelt down and licked at the liquid. 

The memory of that night had Yuri shivering, he didn’t want to think about Otabek inside him, or how good the betas hands felt smoothing down his sides. It was too much for him to get aroused now, Yuri had been spending most of his days sleeping. 

He was thankful that Yuuri was now staying home a lot more: he had quit his fashion job and stuck to being a dancer and model, still working within the industry, but a lot less work load which meant he could raise his son properly. Having Yuuri around also meant that he could help Yuri a lot more as well. The two had been the ones to set the nursery up together, and Yuri had even asked the older omega to help him make a nice nest for when he brought his new arrivals home. 

He sat in the kitchen watching Misha as the child happily babbled to himself, he held out a chubby hand covered in whatever food he had been consuming. His hands were orange so Yuri assumes it was some form of soup, he almost cringed at how dirty the child was, until he realised that he would have to handle two of these. “Yuuri, what’s it like to give birth?” He asked, turning to look at the older omega who was stood at the sink cleaning the dishes. 

He looked over his shoulder at a very pregnant Yuri. “You were there.” He shrugged. “But if you mean personally... well, hard I guess?” He wasn’t sure how to put this so he didn’t scare Yuri too much. “I mean, it’s the worse pain I’ve felt, a-and well I’ve had my wrist broken three times...” he trailed off at the thought of his ex alpha who had physically broken his wrist twice, the third time had been when Yuuri was a kid and had fallen down the stairs after coming back from the castle in his hometown. “It felt like I was literally being pull apart from the inside, but, it was worth it when I got to look at my baby.” He smiled contently at the memory of seeing Misha for the very first time. 

Yuri made an uncomfortable face at the idea, “I-it’s different for everyone though, right?” He asked. 

Yuuri nodded quickly, “yes of course, and you’ll be in a hospital where they can give you an epidural, and gas and air, they can help you through the pain.” He explained. 

“I don’t think I want to go to the hospital though, I-I’ve been... nesting... a-and I don’t know, I guess it just won’t be the same?” He blushed. Yuri had never admitted to nesting to someone other then Otabek before. Of course Yuuri already knew he was nesting, he had helped him with some of it. However, Yuri had never said it out loud to him. 

Yuuri understood though, the idea of having a baby outside of his nest would be hard on him, some omegas liked the security of being at the hospital, but others and most found it comforting to be at home. The sense of formality was relaxing and could sometimes be better at soothing the pain then any drug was. Yuri had trouble accepting going to the hospital when it was his time to have his babies. The older omega knew how much trouble he would have getting the youngest pack member into the car, how much convincing it will take just to get him out of the front door. And Otabek had to work up until Yuri’s due date, plus the midwife had speculated that may come early, so Yuuri had to assume he would be the only one home with him. 

The sound of the front door opening startled the two, it shut before someone shouted through the house, “it’s just me!” The girl yelled. Sasha had removed her shoes before going further into the house, something Yuuri had made everyone do. She walked into the kitchen and kissed Misha’s head before taking the milk from the fridge and pouring herself a glass. She had unknowingly interrupted their conversation. 

“Sasha do you have homework?” Yuuri asked. 

She nodded, “Yeah, but Phichit said he would help me because it’s maths.” She explained. 

“Yuuri, I’m gonna take a rest, um... thanks for talking.” He gave a half smile and left for upstairs. 

“Is He Okay?” Sasha asked. 

Yuuri nodded, “he will be,” He said, “now, do you want to start that maths homework with me?” He asked. The two sat at the table after Yuuri cleaned Misha up. He gave the baby a juice cup and a few toys to play with while he helped the girl with homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters have been short, and taken a while to update! I’ve been fairly busy! 
> 
> Also I have (yet another) Yuri on Ice A/B/O fan fiction planned out for when this one is finished :3 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading <3


	11. Chapter 11

Yuri woke with back ache, nothing out of the usual. Otabek had gone for work already, so Yuri got changed into some leggings and a baggy top before leaving the room. It was ten in the morning, Yuuri would have woken with Victor at seven. They liked to have breakfast together since Victor started to work overtime. He could hear the TV downstairs, a Japanese kids show that Yuuri had purchased online as a DVD a few months back. He had shown Misha the show on Youtube and he loved it. Sasha would be at school, it took some convincing, but Phichit and Christophe managed to convince her by saying they would speak with the school about her doing part time, only up until she had made herself comfortable and familiar with the place. 

The youngest pack member could smell the food that had been cooked. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Yuuri cutting an onion for the omelette. He added red and white onions, along with ham and some herbs. Misha woke later then Yuuri and Victor since he didn’t actually get up until nine or half past nine. He was good at sleeping in. Yuuri heard the blond opening his door earlier so he had already prepared enough mix to make Yuri some breakfast too. After plating and cutting up Misha’s he pour more mix into the pan for Yuri. 

The Japanese man looked over his shoulder to a pregnant omega, “good morning Yuri, how are you feeling?” He asked in perfect Russian. 

Yuri grunted and sat down at the table, “a-alright,” he shrugged. “I still have back ache, and a small sort of itching pain in my lower abdomen.” He mentioned casually. 

“End of pregnancy aches... they’re the worse.” Yuuri half laughed. He gave Yuuri a plate of food and a glass of water. He also put Misha’s on the high chair tray and went to get the toddler. After sitting the boy in his chair Yuuri grabbed a coffee and sat at the table as well. 

They ate in almost silence, Yuuri fed Misha who was too distracted with the straw on his bottle, he fiddled with the way it flipped up and down. Yuri got through half of his before feeling too sick to eat anymore, he pushed the plate away regrettably. It tasted so good, and he did wish he could eat more, especially when Yuuri had gone through all that trouble of making him breakfast. The older omega just smiled and shrugged in understanding, he’d been there. Instead Yuri just watched as the toddler that look so much like Yuuri continued to chow down on his own meal. Sometimes Yuri thought about what life would be like for Yuuri and Victor if Yuuri never had an abortion the first time he got pregnant. That then lead to him thinking that maybe Yuuri thought about that too. He was good at hiding his emotions when he wanted to be. 

It wasn’t until later on in the day that Yuri started to feel really sick, he had thrown up once, and had a bad ache in his lower stomach. Yuri just lay on the sofa for a while and watched as Yuuri sit on the floor with Misha stacking blocks. He had tried to sleep it off, but the pain just never left. Yuuri had given him a hot water bottle for his back, which honestly wasn’t working all that much. He kept it though, liking the warmth. 

He felt a particular bad wave of pain go through him, yuri breathed in and held his breath for a moment trying to control the pain, when it didn’t go he let out a small groan in frustration, Why was he feeling like this? Whatever was happening Yuri did not like it one bit. Yuuri snapped his head towards the younger one laying on the sofa, “Yura, you okay?” Yuuri asked with concern in his words. 

Yuri nodded at first, and then shook his head when he realises the pain wasn’t going away like he hoped. “It hurts...” Yuri breathed out. 

The Japanese man almost jumped to Yuri’s side, “has this been going on for a while? Did you have a similar pain earlier?” Yuuri asked. 

Yuri thought back to the morning when he felt aching in his lower stomach, and occasionally it would pass and then come back. “Y-Yeah... I-i guess.” He slowly sat up with Yuuri’s help, a hand supporting him at his waist. 

“I think you’re in labour.” Yuuri said trying to be calm about the situation. Inside he was freaking out. Yuri just shook his head in disbelief. “Come on sit up a bit more,” Yuuri helped him up to lean against the back of the sofa. “I’ll go get your hospital bag and make sure Misha is ready.” He said. Yuuri knew it would be a while until Yura went into active labour so he tried not to worry too much. 

That was when Yuri shook his head, “no, my nest...” He pleaded. Yuuri felt so bad, but it was safer for baby and mother if he was in the hospital. He knew what it was like to need his nest during this time, but Yuri needed to be at hospital. 

“Yuri I can’t, we need to take you to a hospital.” He tried with the omega. 

“No,” he shook his head, “no.” He repeated. “I’m not going to any stupid Hospital piggy!” Yuuri decided to let that slide, he yelled his share of profanities during labour before. 

“Im going to call Otabek.” Yuuri said before leaving the room. 

He went into the hall and dailed Otabek’s number. It was one o’clock and usually he didn’t get home until six, Victor used to come home at that time too, but had started to stay at work until about nine. They were saving to go to Japan. Although they had the money to book it then and there, they were hoping to look at houses maybe, Yuuri enjoyed japan and was comfortable there. The pack agreed to go with them as well if it happened. Sasha would be home soon, she usually left at one since it was part-time for now. When she got back Yuuri could ask her to watch Misha while he dealt with Yuri. 

The phone rang all the way through without being picked up. Yuuri tried once again and there was still no answer. He texted Phichit, who worked on the same floor as Otabek. Then he tried Victor. Yuri usually listened to Victor, he was like a carer sometimes, although Yuri didn’t actually need one anymore, he wasn’t twelve. However Victor had been there for him when he was twelve. He rang once and it went to voicemail, but the second time he rang Victor picked up. 

“Yuuri, you okay?” He asked through the phone. He sounded tired, and now Yuuri was about to make that worse. But this was for Yuri, someone the both of them loved and cared for a lot. He wouldn’t mind, plus this was very important. 

“It’s Yura, he’s in labour and says he doesn’t want to go to hospital.” Yuuri rushed out. “I-I tried to call Otabek, but he’s not answering.” Yuuri explained. 

“I’ll go get him and we’ll be home soon, just hold on.” He said before hanging up the phone. 

Yuuri made the decision to take Yuri to his nest, at least there he could be comfortable. He knew it was probably a bad idea since he would need to leave it soon, but for now Yuri felt safe. Misha had been put on Yuri and Otabek’s bed, he didn’t want to leave him in the cot where he would cry until attention was given. He also didn’t want to leave the boy anywhere alone where he could harm himself. 

The door opened, and then closed. Sasha was home. Yuuri told the omega to stay put, he got Misha and took him downstairs where Sasha had just put her bag down near the door and taken her shoes and coat off. He handed the toddler over to Sasha. “Please keep him entertained, Yuri has gone into labour.” He said quickly before rushing off upstairs. 

“W-wait-“ the girl said as Yuuri started up the stairs. “Should I call the paramedics or something?” She shouted up. 

“Umm, not yet.” He said back while taking the last few steps to their second floor. 

It wasn’t for another thirty minutes that Victor and Otabek rushed through the door. Victor called to Sasha in the living room and told her Phichit and Christophe will be home to take Misha soon. The alpha and beta could sense the tension in the air Before even seeing Yuri. When they got in the room Yura was laying in his nest with Yuuri holding his hand through a contraction. Just as they entered Yuri’s breathing regulated. The room went still.

“W-What was that?” He asked with tears in his eyes. “I-I didn’t-“ he started. 

“Yuri it’s okay, it’s just your water.” He soothed the omega. “We should really get you to a hospital now.” He looked up at the two people at the door. Otabek rushed to Yuri’s side and started to stroke his hair whispering soothing things in Russian to him. 

“No, s-stay.” He pleaded, starting to cry more and not at the pain, at the thought of having to leave his safe place to have his pups. 

With reluctance the three others agreed, they shouted down to Sasha to call the paramedics. They came quickly and shooed Yuuri and Victor out of the room. They could only wait now. 

Waiting felt like forever, nobody had seem to convince Yuri he needed to go the hospital. Either that or there was no time to get him there. Victor, Yuuri, Phichit, Christophe, Sasha, and Misha who was awake in Victors arms stayed in the kitchen. Victor sat at the table with Christophe. Yuuri near the sink, and Phichit sat on the floor leaning against the fridge, with Sasha sat next to him. Nobody wanted to go upstairs in case their scent caused Yuri panic, and none of them felt like they could relax, apart from Misha. So the kitchen it was. 

The only sound was of the occasional shuffle of movement from someone, and the babbling coming from Misha. However, it wasn’t long until the boy started to cry for Yuuri, holding his hands out. It was getting close to his bed time, usually Yuuri would let him feed before putting him to bed, however putting him in bed wasn’t possible at the moment. Yuuri went over and took his son from Victor, who managed the give Yuuri a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before the Omega pulled back. 

It wouldn’t be the first time he had fed Misha in front of those in his kitchen, however, it would be the first time everyone was in the room together when he was feeding. Usually if Misha wanted milk and everybody else was around them, Yuuri would take him upstairs. It just felt like he had more privacy. One on one it was okay, but a group was different. He could go into the living room, but he didn’t want Misha’s crying to be heard by anyone upstairs, especially Yuri. So the kitchen looked like his only option, and Misha was unwilling to compromise. 

Sensing his omegas distress Victor silently stood and went over to his little family by the sink, he ran fingers through Misha’s hair before placing his hand to cup Yuuri’s cheek. He leant in and kissed away the worry, before whispering in his lovers ear, “there’s no need to be shy.” He said so only Yuuri could hear him. “But if it makes you feel better I’ll stand in front of you.” Yuuri nodded. Victor allowed his mate to adjust their son so he could feed easily, then the alpha wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. It looked like they were hugging, but everyone knew it was to make Yuuri feel less self conscious. Years of being told he looked awful and someone knocking his self confidence everyday isn’t something that went away easily. 

Misha happily suckled, and was finally relaxing again. Being surrounded by both his mother and Sire made the young pup feel safer, calmer. Yuuri watched as his son started to close his eyes while still feeding. He wasn’t sleeping but Misha did that when he was in a state of total comfort. Yuuri couldn’t help but see how nice the situation had turned out, he had Victor home to be with him and their son for the first time in months since he started working overtime, Phichit and Christophe were able to sit with their newly adopted daughter, the small family of three now all at the table, and Yura their youngest member was about to have his own pups with a beta that he loved dearly. Victor had been convinced that five years ago Yuri was incapable of tolerating anybodies existence for more then five hours, but Otabek just had to be away from him for ten minutes and Yuri would get grumpy over not seeing him. It was nice. 

“Our little Yura is having his own pups, this means you can’t mother him anymore.” Victor hummed in Yuuri’s ear, the omega only chuckled. There was no possible way in this entire universe that Yuuri would ever, ever stop mothering Yuri. Yuuri leant forward a little more and kissed his alphas neck softly, Victor couldn’t help but let his hands wonder down Yuuri’s back and pull him closer, just not so close that he would squash their son. 

Misha pulled off his Papa and Victor helped Yuuri roll his top down his body again. The babe fell asleep against Yuuri’s chest fast, and Victor helped Yuuri lower slowly to the floor so he could lean against the cupboards. Victor sat next to him and let Yuuri fall against his side, wrapping an arm around his omega. 

Nobody really knew how long they waited, not even thinking to check their phones. Phichit had taken to helping Sasha with her homework, and Christophe watched in admiration. Yuuri was half asleep against Victors side, who was actually asleep. Misha had woken at some point to lay more on Victor, his little feet on Yuuri’s knee while the rest of him was on his sire. 

The kitchen door opened slowly, Yuuri waking up more and looking over, the squeaking door had also caught the attention of the three at the table. Otabek came through the door holding two bundles in each arm. Yuuri was up so fast, he was glad that Misha was sleeping on Victor instead of him. He had a huge smile on his face, and Otabek looked like he had been crying, but he had the happiest look on his face. As if he had never seen anything so amazing. 

The babies didn’t have pale skin like Yuri, it had a slight bit of a tan to it like Otabek. They both had dark hair, however, they had their eyes closed so Yuuri couldn’t tell what colour they were yet. Both were fairly small, as told by the midwife anyway so it wasn’t unexpected. Yuuri silently asked if he could hold one by holding his arms out, Otabek passed one baby over to him. “Names?” Yuuri asked. 

“Inkar, for this little one.” He said gesturing to the girl now asleep in Yuuri’s arms. “This ones Katya.” He said nodding his head to the baby in his own arm. Phichit had stood to get a look at the new babies. 

“They’re beautiful.” Phichit beamed. 

“How’s Yura?” Yuuri asked. 

“H-he’s good, he’s sleeping, the birth was a bit much on him. I was just showing the paramedics out and didn’t want to leave these alone upstairs. I think Yuri will be out for a while.” He half laughed at that. 

“I’m so glad everything went alright.” Yuuri smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if there was a lot of mistakes in this chapter, I kept getting distracted by Steven universe...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to tie it all up in a nice little bow

“Inkar, Misha stop.” Yuri said, prying the pencil they had been fighting over from each of their grasp. The girl huffed and stomped from the room, and Misha just looked betrayed. He had the pencil first anyway. 

Misha was five years old, Inkar and her younger twin Katya were four. The twins had stayed fairly small, and identical which for anybody outside the pack it was confusing. They had a slight tan to their skin and black hair like Otabek, however they gained Yuri’s green eyes and slim frame. Their hair was up to their shoulders, Katya liked to keep hers braided claiming it got in the way of her face. Her and Misha got along well since they did ballet together, but Inkar had hated dancing from the start, she was more into drawing and colouring. Yuri still tried to keep her stretching though, he wanted her to be able to start dance if she decided to take it up later in life. Plus the stretching and flexibility was good for them. 

Misha had hair just past his chin, he had seen a young picture of Victor and said he wanted his hair to be that long when he grew up. Yuuri didn’t mind, as long as his son was happy and healthy. Victor of course had loved the idea of it from the start. A few months after going to japan to speak with his family (which had gone fairly well) Yuuri had his second pup, a little girl he called Kokoro. She looked just like Victor with light hair and blue eyes, she was a paler then her Papa and brother, but not quite as pale as her Russian Sire. 

“Mean!” Misha shouted at Yuri. 

It just happened that Yuuri decided to walk into the living room at that moment. He had the almost two year old on his hip, a dummy in her mouth and her pink blanket resting on Yuuri’s shoulder. She rested her head on the blanket and had her arm against Yuuri’s chest. Kokoro was clingy to both Yuuri and Victor, no matter which one it was she would hang from them. “Misha don’t be rude.” Yuuri scolded his son. The older omega looked tired, Yuri couldn’t blame him though, two children were hard work, even worse when the youngest was feeling sick, and the oldest was in a bad mood. 

“Quiet Papa!” He yelled at Yuuri. 

“Hey what’s with this yelling?” Two adults and a five year old looked to the living room door, Victor was stood there in his work suite. Yuuri felt relieved to see him, Victor had the next week off work since he had covered so many hours. 

“Sire!” Misha yelled and ran to Victor, the man picked his son up and kissed Misha’s forehead. Yuuri couldn’t understand it though, Misha had been so grumpy with him all week, telling Yuuri he was the worse and hitting him. He had been told off for that, the hitting phase was not one anybody was looking forward too. But as soon as Misha saw Victor he was so excited and so happy. It frustrated the Japanese man, and Yuri could even see it from the outside. He was glad his girls were not in that phase yet. 

Otabek had come around the pack leader and gone to his fiancé, kissing Yuri on the cheek and holding him at the waist. The omega smiled to his beta, him and their girls were suppose to be visiting Otabek’s family that night since they were flying over. They were going for a meal and then over the weekend they were going out with them. It would be only the third time they had seen the twins in person. After telling them Yuri was pregnant his parents had wanted to keep in contact with the couple. At first Otabek had been a little uncomfortable at the idea, it wasn’t like he didn’t get along with his family, they just didn’t speak much, never had. He eventually came around to the idea when Yuri had pointed out that if they didn’t stay in contact or at least try, their children wouldn’t know either side of their families. 

“Where are our trouble makers?” Otabek asked while pressing small kisses to Yuri’s jaw and just below his ears. Yuri couldn’t help but giggle a little at the feel of Otabek’s soft lips on his skin. 

“Upstairs, Katya has been asking for you all day, she said she’s going to make you a surprise for when you got home.” Yuri told him. 

Otabek smiled and pulled Yuri along with him upstairs. Their daughters slept in the room next to their own. Inside Katya was sat on the floor, in a straddle as she had seen Yuri sit like that while looking over work (it helped keep his flexibility in check). The girl had a pink piece of paper in front of her and was drawing on the front of it in blue biro pen. Inkar was playing with her dolls on her bed. Yuri and Otabek just stood and watched their girls for a moment. When they weren’t arguing the two got along so well: Inkar would let Katya use her to balance when trying out something knew, and Katya was always willing to scout out paper and pens for her older twin. In school they were inseparable, the teachers tried to split them into different tables to make it easier remembering who was who, but that had not worked for long. Yuri and Otabek were made to put name badges on them, and they had to style their hair in different ways. 

“Looks who’s home.” Yuri said from their place at the door, both girls looked up and a smile spread across their faces as they ran at Otabek. Yuri always loved this part of the day, if it was either him or Otabek coming home from work or picking their girls up from school, the way they ran into a hug always made him smile. On one of Otabek’s days off he had taken the girls to Yuri’s office and they had loved it so much. It was small things like that, that he loved. “Have you been good?” He asked, both girls nodded. 

“This one had a little mishap with Misha, but when do those two not fight.” Yuri rolled his eyes while his daughter blushed and looked to the floor. 

“Are we eating dinner out today?” Katya asked. 

“Yes, do have have something special to wear?” Otabek asked his daughter. 

“Inkar said I could borrow her favourite blue shoes for my dress!” She exclaimed. 

“Isn’t that nice of her,” Otabek said placing a hand on his oldest daughters head and stroking her hair. 

“I want to wear my black shoes instead.” Inkar said. 

Generally the parents let their daughters dress however they wanted, if they were going somewhere nice they would help pick out the clothes and compromise until everybody was happy. Other then that they dressed themselves in whatever felt most comfortable that day. From superhero costumes, to underwear and a vest. They weren’t fussy, unlike Victor who liked to have Misha wear little designer clothes. Yuuri would usually let the boy dress how he wanted though, as long as it was appropriate. 

The girls had settled on their outfits the previous night. Inkar wanted to wear her black shorts and grey tights, along with a white top and black jacket. Help from yuri with this one, he added in a child sized leopard print belt. Katya was going to wear a blue and white checked dungaree dress with a white long sleeved top underneath, she was originally going to wear white tights and pumps, but had settled on blue knee socks and her sisters blue shoes. 

Yuri had decided on some black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a leopard print collar, along with some black pumps. They weren’t going anywhere fancy, but they still had to dress nice. Otabek went with black jeans that were a little baggy around the lower leg, with a dark red jumper and some dark red and white pumps. He had also applied just a little bit of blush and eyeshadow to his girls, not enough to make Yuri annoyed at him, but just enough to make his daughters feel like they were (as they put it) ‘big girls’. 

They managed to get out of the house by five o’clock, meeting Otabek’s family at the restaurant for half five. On the way there Otabek and Yuri, listened to their girls in the back singing to some Japanese music he had heard Yuuri playing around the house before. That omega was a big influence in their life. Katya had even tried to wear his point shoes before, that ended in injury and tears. Yuri wasn’t so scared of them bumping themselves anymore, not like he used to be. If she had fallen over and bruised her knee when she was two years old, Yura would have probably panicked. But when she had fallen over in Yuuri’s point shoes, her Papa had calmly picked her up and kissed her knee better before taking her and Inkar for some ice cream. 

He had really come into his own since having children, and Yuri was more confident in everyday life because of this. Otabek had watched his lover grow into this person, and now they got to raise two babies together. A hand placed itself on Otabek’s upper leg, pulling him from his thoughts and back into the car. He smiled to himself and drove with the hand of his omega on his leg, loving being able to feel his warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it To the end then well done :’D  
> Thank you for reading guys, and for all your lovely comments! No doubt I’ll probably be uploading another story soon (I already have a few chapters wrote out ;) )  
> Hope you enjoyed it :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! :3  
> This is my first Yuri/Otabek fic too! 
> 
> I’ll put any trigger warnings for this fic at the start of the chapters that they’re needed for!! 
> 
> My tumblr is graciefoxx18


End file.
